The Protector
by ColorfulCloud1
Summary: "I shall protect the Princess and all of Equestria. I will hurt anyone who is a threat to those who can't protect themselves. I have no regrets for the ones I hurt and have no feelings if they plead or cry. I am Inferno, I shall give my life for the weak if needed and with no hesitation because I am The Protector". Rated T/M on some parts opinions greatly appreciated
1. Chapter 1

**Doing What You Are Told**

_"Daddy...please don't go..._

_"I'm sorry...I can't stay its just..._

_"But me,mommy and...need you please dot go..._

_"Remember what I said...I love you all..._

**Operation "Protect"**

**Commander Red "Inferno"/A.K.A "Blaze"**

**July 14th, 1987**

**Before The Elements were born**

**Mission Briefing: Protect Queen Chrysalis from any hostile contact if any. Ensure she makes it to Bravo with minor Injures. Deadly force is authorized.**

"Ok team lets roll out"

They all opened the door to see fancy pony's dressed up in suits discussing multiple things. Such as business,wealth, and other things fancy pony's talk about. Blaze passed them all as we wore there body suits.

They covered our face and hid out fur so nopony would notice us. Blaze and his team were entering a long hallway guarded by several Elite Changling. They wore metal armor and stood in place.

As we reached the hallway they were stopped by the metal Changling.

"Halt who goes there to see Queen Chrysalis" said the Changling.

"Captain Blaze of the First Changling Royal Army" Blaze said with his teammates behind him.

"Yes she's been excepting you" the guards said and stepped aside letting Blaze and his team through.

As they walked the hallway they saw paintings of old leaders of the Changling army. As they opened the door they saw The Queen, more metal Changling guards standing there and a messenger Changling bowing to the queen.

"Queen there have been sightings of unauthorized Griffins entering our country what shall we do" said the messenger.

"Go tell Commander Wind that this must be dealt with and send his men all around the gates" said the Queen.

He nodded and bowed before rushing out the room hurrying to Wind. The room went silent as Blaze went over to the queen. He bowed along with his comrades.

"Captain how long has it been" she said.

"Not long enough" Blaze said.

" Anything you have to report" she said.

"Yes, Equestria has hired Griffin mercenaries to hunt and take you out, we must take you to the panic room across the city" said Blaze.

"Do you have any "Evidence" of this" she said.

"Yes me and my team found some pony's camping out, outside the city and we interrogated them and they told us that they were scouting out the area for the Griffins to attack" Blaze said.

"This is a concern, ok we must leave at nightfall-

**BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM**

A loud explosion erupted outside the double doors. Some Guards went in front of the queen while the rest ran outside to investigate the explosion. Blazes team ran outside.

"Queen I think right now would be the best time to leave" Blaze said.

She nodded slowly and Blaze ran outside to assist his team. But as he ran outside he saw the metal Changlings guards either fighting off the griffins or dead in the floor. His team was taking cover behind a large destroyed piece of the wall. Blaze ran over to his team and readied his knife for any action.

"Sir, 8 armed griffins with spears and 7 others using hoof to hoof combat" said his Sargent.

"Ok you three give me cover fire while you three come with me and assist the Changlings.

Blaze ran out of cover and jumped onto the nearest griffin. He pulled out his knife from his side and sliced the griffins throat causing it to fumble to the ground. A second griffin ran toward him but Blaze threw his knife at the griffins leg and the griffin took a knee.

Blaze rushed over and bucked the griffin in the neck causing it to snap and fall to the ground. He quickly pulled out the knife but a large griffin towered over him. The griffin raised its large talons and thrusted them down but multiple beam shots hit the griffin and penetrated its fur and went straight through the griffin killing it.

Blaze looked over to his side and saw his teammates smiling but they soon shot more beams at the griffins buying enough time for Blaze to reach cover.

"Sargent GO GET THE QUEEN WE NEED TO EVACUATE" Blaze yelled across the fighting and screaming.

The Sargent ran into the double door hallways and then vanished. Blaze looked over his cover and saw only 3 griffins remaining out of the fifthteen that infiltrated.

He ran toward them as they were fighting some Changling and he kicked ones leg and it fell to the ground. Blaze wrapped its hoofs around its neck and twisted it. He released it and used his knife to stab the other one in the side. It screamed out a sheik but he silenced it by thrusting his knife in its neck.

The last griffin tried to fly away. Blaze saw this and chucked his knife into the griffins wing making it fall several feet and into a large boulder. It died as it made contact with the boulder. Blaze walked over to the griffin and pulled his knife from its wing and proceeded on.

"Sir there's multiple griffin squads head this way,we need to escape this building or else they'll have us pinned down" said one of his Changling teammates.

"Ok you three escort the princess out of here and meet up with Delta outside. Me,Sargent, and Corporal will provide cover support" Blaze said grabbing a spear from a near by dead griffin.

As he pulled the spear out he saw the princess walk out here throne room with 20 metal Changling guards all around her.

"Princess we need you go with them, they'll escort you out of here in one piece, me and my team will provide support" Blaze said again.

She nodded and went with half of Blazes team.

"Ok team we MUST make sure that the queen makes it out of here ALIVE, Sargent, Corporal I need both of you to take the low ground just in case they get pinned down and I'm take high ground" Blaze said and galloped up the nearby stairs and into a large hallway that overlooked the room below. The windows were one sided and he noticed this every time he visited the queens throne.

He saw his Comrades fighting off the griffin mercenaries but there was something off about who was helping the griffins.

"Ponys..." Blaze said.

"What in hays name is the Equestria military doing here"

As said that, beams shot toward him and almost took his head. He rolled over to the nearest object and took cover. He was getting bombed with beams, he saw his last smoke grenade and pulled the pin and threw it toward the hostile.

The Pony's that were shooting at him eyes were blinded by the smoke in there path. They held there guard but as each one was to focused on there front, they left there backs undefended. Each pony was being thrown on the floor and Blaze put his hoof on there mouths and sliced there throats.

By the time the smoke was gone, the only pony left in the hallway was Blaze. He shook himself from the blood and rushed into the other room. As he was fighting the pony's his teammates cleared out the room below and went to the convoy waiting outside.

He pushed the double doors and saw the metal Changling guards dead on the floor with his teammates also killed.

"What happened he-

He was cut off by a knife being driven into his side and pushed on the floor. He was able to pulled the life out but a large pony stood over him.

"So you are Captain of the Changling army, but why was I able to take out your platoon with some recruit military pony's" said the large pony.

Blaze growled in pain. The large pony walked away with his fellow solider's. Blaze turned to his side and saw Queen Chrysalis being thrown into a hot air ballon with hoof-cuffs around her neck all the way up to her hoofs.

He was able to pick himself up and slowly walk to the nearest stairs.

.

"_My mission is to protect The Princess, that is my job till my dying breath_"

.

He found a set of stairs and made his way up 5 flights of stairs. Blood was running down his body but he held on and kept walking as he was trained for this. He reached the roof with blood running down his body and his vision being blackened. He threw himself to the ledge and he casted a spell letting him zoom in on the hot air ballon.

He readied his one-shot beam and placed his vision on a certain pony in the hot air ballon.

In the ballon was The Queen,The large pony, and a guard pony.

He took the shot and killed the pony that he was suppose to kill. He fell the floor holding his side. Before he blacked out he saw Several Military pony's surrounding him and he heard something but blacked out as he was being levitated up and teleported.


	2. The Promise

**The Promise**

**.**

**Red "Inferno" **

**Pegasus **

**Six years old**

**July 15, 1987**

**Before Elements were born**

**Canterlot Royal Elementary School**

"Come on Inferno stop being a chicken or are you"

"I'm not a chicken, give me the rope"

Infernos heart was pumping with nervousness. He was dared to jumped off the highest rope in the jungle gym. It was a good 50 feet off the ground and the only pony who attempted it had to go to urgent care after that daring jump.

His hoofs made contact with the rope. Dust was being shooken off as he tested its durability. The rope was several years old and hasn't been touched in years, with the exception of that colt who went to the hospital.

"Are you going to it or what, I have 10 bits saying your going to fall"

"I have 20 bits saying he will make it"

All the pony's turned around and saw a yellow an orange mane filly holding a small bag. Inferno was now scared that if he fails he makes that filly lose 20 bits, but if he wins he makes Butch lose 10 bits.

He held onto the rope with his mouth and held onto the other parts with his hoofs tightly holding on.

He took a step forward right before the jump but moved back slightly. He was now sweating with nervousness, the weight on his shoulders was like 1 ton weights.

Before he could chicken out out he felt a pair of hoofs on his side. He turned his head and saw it was the yellow and orange filly. She smiled and took her hoofs off him. He was now confident with his action. He let go of the rope and started walking away.

"See told ya he'd chicken out" said Butch.

Inferno stopped in his tracks and galloped as fast as his little colt legs could run. He jumped into the rope and swung down fifty feet.

The excelerating feeling of doing something this fun was outstanding to him. He was lost in thought that he was now 20

Feet from the floor. He saw this and jumped off the rope just in time before the rope hit the side if the school building.

He got up and dusted himself off and he looked over his shoulder to see the group of filly's and colts smiling and applauding. Butch defeatedly hoofed Inferno the bits and walked away. As Inferno was getting massive amounts of compliments he saw the filly with the yellow and orange fur and mane walk over to him.

"That was Daring of you Inferno" she said.

"Yeah I was scared at first but then you have me that confident smile saying I could do this, I then felt my confidence soar up and I just had to make Butch look bad" Inferno said.

"Yeah that was pretty rad" she said.

"Oh since you know my name what's your name" Inferno said.

"It's Spitfire" she said.

"I think were going to be good friends" Inferno said happily.

Before they could talk some more the school bell rang and all the students rushed toward there home room class.

.

.

**Canterlot Briefing Room**

"Ma'm there has been some disturbing news"

"Yes go on"

"It's seems Commander Inferno has been K.I.A in Changling territory"

Princess Celestia felt her heart crack. This was grave news for her and she stood there silently as the room went silent.

"Um...how did this happen" she said.

"Our intel says he was on a Undercover mission protecting Queen Chrysalis when griffin mercenaries bombed her throne and attacked her. They say he managed to take them out but something else stood in there way...

"WHAT" she roared in the small room with just generals.

"Um...General Ship was going on a unauthorized mission to kill the Queen and he managed to capture her and take her about 70 feet in the air before there was a beam shot that killed the queen"

" . " she was now furious with Ship.

"It was Inferno. His mission was to protect her until they reached Delta team. And from there they were suppose to capture the queen and bring her here for interrogation and if things went bad he had to kill her"

"Then why did he kill her"

"Because Ship was going to use her for bait against the Changlings and cause a massive War"

"Ok I understand but what about Inferno how'd he die" she said with hesitation at the end.

"Your not going to like this...Ship made a deal with the griffin paying them 1000 bits if they help him capture the queen and some witnesses say that he stabbed Inferno on the side knowing it was him and left him there to die but Inferno managed to take one last shot before dying and teleporting to emergency care in Canterlot where they pronounced him dead for to much blood loss...I'm sorry Princess"

She ran out the room and into her chambers crying heavily on her pillow. Tears rained down her sheets as her husband was dead. This mission was his last mission before retiring. She managed to get up and walk into the bathroom to clean herself.

After taking a shower she stepped out and dried herself off. She looked out her window and saw the sun and it looked mid-day. She was now worried about not her but something else that might be more affected than her...

.

.

**Canterlot Royal Elementary School**

The final bell rang for the day and all the students were happy to be out of school. Inferno walked beside SpitFire talking about what there going to be when they grow up.

"So what are you going to be when you grow up" said SpitFire.

"Don't know but as long as I get to kick some flank, that's always good with me" said Inferno.

"Well I plan on being something were I get to show off my skills on flying and impress crowds of pony's" SpitFire said dreaming of it.

"Well you should have a team of good flies and call yourself the...Show Stoppers" said Inferno.

"Maybe the Blazing Angels" said Spitfire.

They thought long and hard about it for a minute before thinking of the perfect name.

"How about the WONDERBOLTS" said both of them.

They smiled and giggled for a bit but SpitFire had to go with her mother and Inferno looked for his. He searched all the pony's but didn't see his mother. He sat down on a bench and drooped his head low.

"Mothers not coming I guess I have to walk home she's probably busy again"'he said to himself.

"Now why would you say that" said a voice behind Inferno.

He turned his head and ran toward the voice. He hugged his mothers leg and she picked him up with her magic. She sat him down in her back and he hugged her neck. His mother was a caring mother and loved him with all her heart and showed him right from wrong...his mother was Princess Celestia.

After about a 10 minute fly they arrived at the Canterlot Castle. As they walked in Inferno ran toward his parents bed room and opened the door to see his father that was gone for 8 months.

"Daddy were are you" said Inferno checking all the rooms. He gave up after checking all the rooms and sat down in his parents bedroom.

He was sad that his father promised him that he would be back around this day. Inferno everyday checked if his father was back and in his room with his mother.

He saw his mother come in with a sad face also.

"Mommy what's wrong" said Inferno.

"Promise me Inferno that you wouldn't hate anypony but me" she said with watery tears.

"What's happened mommy"

"Your father is gone Inferno" She said with tears streaming down her face and into the bedroom sheets.

"I don't get it, I know daddy's gone but where is he"

"No Inferno you don't understand Your father is gone from this land, he...pasted away"

Inferno eyes grew wide and tears were forming in his eyes. His mother gave him a hug to comfort him but he didn't care for the hug...his father died.

"Please don't me Inferno I was one who told him to go on that mission" Celestia said crying with Inferno.

"Mommy...I..I...don't...don't...you why wou...would you think that" said Inferno.

They hugged with passion for 10 minutes before Inferno let go and walked away silently to his room.

He entered his room and locked the door. His mane was ruffled up and dry tears were still on his face along with some of his mothers tears. He opened the balcony door and stepped outside to feel the chilling cool air with a breeze. He looked at the moon and saw his fathers reflection in the moon.

_"Daddy I never got to say how much I loved you and that me and mommy the time you spent with us even thought it was short. I will protect mommy with my life and anypony who can't stand up for themselves. I'll live up to the Inferno name and become what you've become...A Protector and that's a promise"_


	3. Leaving Home

**Leaving Home**

**Red Inferno**

**Twelve Years Old**

**December 12, 1993**

**All Elements Born, Six years old each.**

**Canterlot Castle/Infernos Room**

He was getting ready for school and was facing the mirror fixing his mane. His mane was a neon blue color with dark red fur and his cutie mark was a fist holding a lighting bolt. He didn't exactly know what it meant or why it was a fist but it was cool and that's all that matters.

"Hurry honey you don't want to be late for school and miss your marefriend SpitFire" said a voice from the door.

"Mom were not together" said Inferno.

She snickered and walked away. He and SpitFire have been friends ever since that incident at elementary school. He had a feeling for her but it would always go away now and then, but he never knew if she had a feeling for him.

He grabbed his saddle bag and flew out his balcony and straight to his school. Although he wasn't a Alicorn he liked being a Pegasus because of the flying and just able to go anywhere with them.

As he reached the school he saw SpitFire waiting with her friend Soarin. He meet him two years ago and they became good friends. Inferno flew in right on there conversation.

"So the name is The WonderBolts, got it" she said.

"Oh hey Inferno I have some great news...it's career day isn't that exciting" said Soarin.

Inferno heard this and walked right past them and into the school without saying one word.

"What wrong with him" said Soaring," I thought he'd boast about how his moms the Princess".

"He doesn't like to talk about, its very fragile for him" said SpitFire.

"What could be the worst, huh what his dad died on a train crash or maybe he hit his head to hard on a pole, right" said Soarin.

"His father died by OUR own military forces on a undercover mission, dang I thought you would be a better pony on this topic but I guess you aren't" said SpitFire walking away from Soarin and started looking for Inferno.

Inferno reached the achievement wall in the school. It had pony's who were benefiting the school and Equestria in total. He glanced at the pictures of the hard working pony's. Some made a devise that purifies the water and some that helped clean up the littered areas. Even his friends SpitFire and Soarin were on the "Most Likely To Achieve" part of the board.

This made him happy for those who were actually helping the pony's but he felt empty inside as he promised that he would help pony's in trouble and protect them with his life. He's saw pony's get in fights against other weaker pony's and he stood there watching all of this happen.

"I'm sorry father I failed you, I never lived up to my promise, now you probably hate me for this" Inferno said with tears in his eyes and them running down his face to the floor. He wiped them up and fixed himself not wanting to draw attention.

"Hey Inferno I found you, I've looked every where for you...are you crying" said SpitFire.

"No,no I was just thinking of the good times I had with my dad even thought I can't remember some of them" said Inferno.

"Look I know that was a deep subject for you but I know he's proud of you even if you fail him, he's your father and no matter what he's going to love you" said SpitFire.

"Thanks Spit, but can I ask you something that's been on my mind"

"Sure, what is it"

"Would you like to be my ma-

"Well,well,well if it isn't Inferno and his little Marefriend" said a voice from behind him.

"Shut up Butch, just leave us alone it I'll tell your mom" said SpitFire.

"Go ahead, and if you do I will break your body in half" said Butch.

"Fine I'm a go tell her" said SpitFire.

As she turned away But h grabbed her by her hoof and raised his strong hoof. Inferno turned around to see what the commotion was about and he saw Butch raise his hoof and then punch SlitFire in the face.

She fell to the floor with blood coming out her mouth and then Butch started stomping on her and then all of his goons started joining in.

Inferno felt something in his mind crack and a fire in his heart go out. It was replaced by a blue flame with something inside it...Anger.

.

.

**Canterlot Briefing Room**

"Ma'm this is urgent you have to see this"

"What is it General" said Celestia.

"The Moon is producing a large energy field that is only matched by yours"

"It is time" she said.

"What shall we do"

"We wait, in time the Elements will reveal themselves and them we take action" she said.

"Ok but how do we know what ponys are the Elements I mean there are like billions of pony's and six elements how do we find them"

"Leave that to me General" Celestia then walked out the room and into the large corridor.

.

.

**Canterlot Royal Middle School**

Inferno ran over to Butch and his gang beating the life out of SpitFire. He cleared his mind and jumped on the nearest goon stomping Spit.

Time slowed down as he pounced on the goon. Every moment was slowed even when the crowd around them slowed in time. Inferno brought his right hoof back and slammed it into the goons face, blood poured out his nose and then time regained itself.

All the goons stepped back even Butch as they were startled by the sudden knock out.

"So Inferno wants to save his little mare, well fine have her she's useless any way" said But spitting on her.

"I promised my father I would protect pony's that are defenseless and you are the threat" said Inferno in a angry voice.

"Oh you mean your DEAD father" said Butch smiling.

Inferno snapped, he had it with Butchs insults and lunged forward into butch. Inferno slammed his hoofs into Butchs face until blood was flowing like a river and created a puddle. Butchs goons threw Inferno off but he managed to get right back up and slam his hoofs into two goons.

There was only one left and he started to run. Inferno saw this an chased after him. The goon ran down the stairs and Inferno knew it would take long to get down the stairs. He did the dangerous, he jumped from the stairs and onto the goons back and hearing a CRACK sound he got off and saw the goon crying in pain.

As Inferno smiled he was stunned by a spell that caused him to fall to the ground and black out.

.

.

**Commander Red Inferno**

**November 23, 1981**

**Canterlot Hospital**

_"Keep pushing Princess I can see its head" said the doctor._

_"Honey keep calm and breath your almost there" said Inferno holding Celestia's hoof._

_"AGHHHHHHHHHHH"_

_She screamed in pain as her baby was almost out her body. She cried in pain and Inferno wiped the tears of her face and kept comforting her._

_After 10 more minutes of exhausting pain all you could hear was the crying of a foal and see the smiles of two happy parents._

_"What...what are we going to name..._

_"Him"said the doctor passing the foal to Celestia._

_"I don't know it's so wonderful I can't think of a name right now" said Inferno._

_"How about after his father, Red Inferno, its a nice name and it fits his appearance" said the tired Celestia._

_"That would be great" said Inferno as he curled next to the sleeping baby and his wife._

**.**

**.**

**Canterlot Hospital**

Inferno slowly opened his eyes to see himself in the hospital with bandages over his body and pain in his left side. As he stood up from the bed he saw his mother standing there with a displeased face and anger in her eyes.

"Mom I'm so sorry I had to fight it was that they were hurting SpitFire and I had to-

"It's alright son, I heard it all from SpitFire" said Celestia.

"She's alright,were is she" said a worried Inferno.

"She's good for now but she has to get some rest for she has bruises over her body" said Celestia.

Inferno sighed and his mother came next to him and and hugged him.

"Your just like your father, will give up anything to see a pony smile and would give his life to see any pony smile and live happy" said Celestia.

"I know mom, its just I never really got to talk to him and asked about his life" said Inferno.

"He was a brave pony with the heart of a butterfly and the appearance of a Lion, nothing scared him only seeing me or you get hurt, you have his personality. Brave,Heroic,Confident, and most importantly Strong. Now I've payed the medical bills and I want to ask you something Red Inferno something Very Important"

He never heard his mom say his name before. It was a rare when she said his first name but by the name he choses to go by.

"I'm asking you to join the Equestria Special Forces, you may decline but if you accept this task you would leave immediately by sunrise and train for 15 years and then come back by the time you are 29" said his mother.

He knew she wanted him to be more happy but the death of his father made her unhappy and she needed time to look for some pony else in her life.

"I accept" Inferno said.

His mothers eyes went wide and she hugged him instantly. He smiled and the pain of his left side took over but he ignored it.

"I love you son you matter so much to me, please don't go like your father" she said as tears hit Infernos shoulder.

"I won't mom, I promise that"


	4. Following In His Hoofstep's

**Following In His Hoofstep's **

** .**

** .**

_"I'm sorr...honey I have to go"_

_"When will...you be back"_

_"Can't say...tomorrow or...years"_

_"Please come back Red...ill miss you"_

_"Don't worry I'll be back...I promise"_

.

.

.

**Operation "Big Bad Wolf"**

**Sargent Red "Inferno"/A.K.A: Flame**

**November 27, 1995**

**Elements are Obtaining there CutieMarks**

**Mission Briefing: TimberWolfs have been harassing a small L****ocal village south of Ponyville. Eliminate Hostiles and clear the village of any Wolfs. Deadly Force is authorized if attacked.**

.

.

.

**South Of Ponyville/EverFree Forest**

.

.

"Dear Mom,

I've been doing well here in the Military. I've already made it to Sargent in a years time, they say for my skills on the battlefield. Also I hope that you will find your special pony one day in your life time. Last note, I heard you took in a pony as your apprentice that's nice hope she can match up to my mother

Sincerely your son: Red Inferno"

"Hey Flame, just because your the Princesses son doesn't mean anything, now prepare your blade we jump in 30" said his Drill Sargent. This was Infernos first mission with his new team. A pony named Delta or that was his code name also Infernos friend. Next was Bravo, also was his codename and the strongest one out of the whole group. Last was Waterfall, this was Infernos Corporal and second in command.

"Ok...drop, go,go,go,go" yelled the Drill Sargent as he ordered them to jump from the air ballon.

They were all Pegasus pony's and flew down from the sky. The air was forcing itself on Infernos face and it left him breathless. He put in his mask and it soon relived him of his lack of oxygen. As they flew down they saw other teams called for this mission.

"Why do they need so many Special Forces pony's in this small town" said Delta from his intercoms built from the mask.

"Don't know but why have to take out the TimberWolfs from this area and then we can leave" said Inferno.

"Ready wings 100 feet from ground" said Waterfall.

They deployed there wings and soared through the sky and saw the other teams join them as well. A massive battalion was now headed for this harasses little town.

The town was in plain sight and they all landed in the center if the town. Most of the pony's took off there mask except Inferno. He liked have a mask on for it showed the expression on his face, Nothing.

As they looked around the town it was old and the wood on the houses were about to fall off from there current state. The teams broke up into there orders and looked around the small town.

"Damn this place looks like it hasn't been touched in years or centuries for that matter" said Delta.

"Got to agree with Delta, this place is abandoned with no sign of life to be present" said Bravo.

"Then why would command send us he-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Inferno and his team turned there heads to the area if the scream. All the teams heard this and rushed to the echoed scream. As Inferno reached the area he saw blood being dragged into the dark and gloomy forest. He saw one pony curled up in a ball and saying something under his breath.

The while battalion was shocked by this and stepped backwards. Inferno walked calmly up to the paranoid pony and heard what he was saying.

"We will all die today, we will all die today, we will all die today" the pony repeated over and over.

As Inferno stepped back from the paranoid pony he saw yellow eyes in the forest. Then hundreds of yellow eyes appeared from the forest ad eyed down the battalion. Suddenly growls were heard and the first yellowed eyed monster leaped forward and onto Inferno with all the monsters leaping to attack the battalion.

The monster was a Timberwolf and it was BIG. Inferno held its head back with his hoof against its neck. He reached for his knife and sliced the wolfs neck and not blood came out but instead sap from a tree.

He pushed the wolf off him and saw that the other wolfs were attacking his team and the battalion.

"Command this is Sargent Flame and we need evac now, Code Red I repeat Code Red" said Inferno.

He rushed to pull off a near by wolf and slice its neck and threw it off the pony. Whatever wolf he ran past he killed it and left it to die.

The wolfs were massacring his men. All were being torn apart with limbs being thrown in the air and the blood painting the houses. This shocked him but all would be dead if they didn't fight back.

"To all surviving pony's, deadly force authorized" said Inferno.

As he sad that he was tackled from behind and he felt jaws being sunk into his helmet. The teeth were getting closer to his head but they vanished and the wolf that was on top of him were gone. He turned around to see Bravo hiding the wolf with one hoof and a knife in the other. He pushed the knife against the wolfs neck and sliced it open and sap poured down the wolf.

Bravo licked the sap from the knife and threw the wolf.

"Thanks Bravo I owe you a beer" said Inferno.

Bravo smiled and behind him was a oncoming wolf. Inferno tried to warn him but a sword was thrown against the wolf and it slammed against the wolf. He looked at the attacker and saw Delta and Waterfall.

"Ok team Evac is on its ways so hold out and they should arrive" said Inferno.

All the surfing pony's that originally came rushed toward Inferno and his team. There was only 20 surviving pony's out of the 80 that had arrived and 50 wolfs out of the 200 that tried to attack them.

The wolfs growled at the pony's and the pony's ran toward the wolfs colliding with them. Inferno picked up a second blade and hacked the wolfs like paper. More and more wolfs were being slaughtered with pony's at the same time.

But the wolfs retreated. inferno had bite marks over his body and blood being rushed out of them and the wolfs were tired. As they retreated a LARGER wolf appeared from the group. It had scars over its body and was fairly larger than the rest.

It had red eyes and gray wood rather than yellow eyes and brown wood wolfs. It looked directly at Inferno and stepped forward. Inferno stepped forward with the knifes ready to kill.

"Inferno here take this, it would mean something more to you rather than me, and when you see her tell her I'm sorry and that i wish I could be there for her Birthday" said Waterfall.

Inferno turned around and saw Waterfall holding a necklace that had Rainbow Lightning bolt in the middle of it.

"Wait...what are you doin-

Waterfall ran toward the wolfs head first and the head wolf ran toward him. Waterfall pulled out his blades and slammed one against the wolfs eye but failed as the wolf threw him aside. The wolf opened its large mouth and bit Waterfall on his neck and chomped down in his right hoof, with blood streaming down.

"NOOOOOOOOO WaterFall" yelled Inferno. The surviving Pony's felt a red aura surrounding them. They knew It was the evacuation plan but Inferno didn't care. The aura was getting brighter and lighter and Inferno ran toward the wolf and jumped using his wings as support. He slammed the knife on wolfs head and pulled the blade back with darker sap on the blade. Inferno ran toward the dying Waterfall.

"Waterfall why did you do that I could have taken on the Alpha" said Inferno.

"Because...I knew you be...with her...

"Who are you talking about"

"My...sister...

"Don't go we can fix you up don't you dare die in me" cried Inferno as the tears were being dripped in Waterfalls chest.

"Take ca...of her...

"I promise" said Inferno as he pulled off Waterfalls dog tags and closed his eyes. With that instant the whole military pony's were teleported to a large room which was the hanger.

"Good to see you back Sargent" said a voice approaching Inferno.

It was Captain Eight, he was a grey unicorn with a white mane and a cutie mark of a Eight.

"Good to see Sargent, I JUST LOST 70 COMRADES OUT THERE AND ALL YOU SAY IS GOOD TO SEE YOU" yelled Inferno.

"Sargent in war we lose the most precious things in war, even friends but they died in vain knowing that they died to help another life live, isn't that what you wanted Sargent. I know how it fells to lose friends but we didn't know that Wolfs would be hunting around there and I'm sorry" said Eight.

Inferno sighed and left to take a long and hot shower.

.

.

**Canterlot Castle/ Throne Room**

"...and that my dear Twilight is the whole castle...any questions" said Celestia.

"Yes I have thousands of questions but one in particular" said Twilight.

"Of course my dear anything.

"Do you have a family other than Luna"

Princess Celestia felt her heart rise that she had a son to love but sorrow to as her husband died. She hasn't seen her son in a year but he wrote to her often like 2 times a month saying his progression. She quickly regained focus and saw a worried young filly right in front of her.

"Oh sorry Twilight I do have a family my husbands gone and my son is currently in the Equestria Special Forces" sad Celestia.

"I'm sorry for your husband but a son I never knew please tell me more" said Twi.

Right before Celestia spoke a scroll appeared in front of her. She magically opened it.

"Oh it's from my son Inferno... "

She began to read it.

"Dear Mom...


	5. Don't Break A Promise

**Don't Break A Promise**

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading my story it means so much to me that you took your time to read my story and sorry if I haven't got to the main story plot I just don't want to rush things and PLEASE REVIEW thank you.**

.

.

**Captain Red "Inferno"/CodeName: Flame**

**August 5, 2008**

**27 years old**

**Elements are currently 23 years old and 1 week from the Summer Sun Celebration.**

**Equestria Border/West Side**

.

.

"Flame we need cover fire, the Nightmare Knights have us pinned down 1 click away from your location"

"I'm on it, Delta,Bravo,and Charlie your with me" Inferno said. They rushed dodging the dark beams shots coming from the Nightmare Knights. The dirt war zone was being bombarded with dark bombs and they somehow managed to run across the war zone unharmed and made it to cover near Wings location.

Star Riser or "Bravo" was Infernos Corporal for his code name was a bit confusing for the military for this was military squad but they got use to calling him Bravo. He had a light green fur with a dark green mane and a cutie mark of a explosion of multiple colors.

Next was Tempest Freeze or "Delta". He was Infernos Second in command Captain and had been friends ever since sign up at the military camp. He had a captain sign branded on his left

foreleg shoulder with scars around him. His appearance was a white coat with light blue stripes mane and tail and cutie mark of a cross heir.

Finally was Charlie, this was the newest recruit to Infernos team. His real name was Stone Hammer but was called Charlie for his uncles military background and how they had all been in the squad Charlie. His appearance was a light blue coat with a pink mane and a cutie mark of a Tent camp with the letters "ER" at the end of it.

They were all shipped out to hold off the Nightmare Knights trying to Enter and Darken Equestria. Inferno had a vest on to protect himself from the dark bullets and a helmet and face mask on, and he wore the necklace that Waterfall had given him, every battle he wore as a promise not to let his friends die. He never knew why he given it to him but it was cool looking and so he wore it.

"Charlie I need you to cause a distraction and we'll give you support" said Inferno.

"Captain this is my first mission and your sending me out to kill myself" said Charlie.

"Don't back talk me, You'll survive this I promise" said Inferno.

Charlie gulped and rushed out the cover and started yelling words. The Knights took there attention off Wings pinned down team and started shooting shots at Charlie. He was hit on the shoulder but it grazed him causing nothing serious to him. As the Knights kept there attention on Charlie, Inferno snuck around and he whistled to get there the Knights could even turned around, Inferno ran over to one and snapped ones neck and it disappeared with a dark mist. He pulled out his knife and slashed the remaining forces until it was clear.

"Ok Wing,areas clear" said Inferno. Wing and his teammates came out from there cover and smiled.

"Thanks Flame I owe you one but General Eight needs our help two clicks south of our position" said Wing. Wing ran with his teammates south but bombs smashed against them and took out several of his comrades. Inferno looked back at his team and saw them picking up themselves and Charlie was scared.

"Recruit, we told you we get you alive now stop being a wuss and help" said Delta." You joined the Special Forces for a reason, to help Equestria and stop any enemy forces from attacking so Stallion-up".

"Calm down Delta, ok Wing and his team are already heading to General Eight position so lets head out and give them hell" said Inferno.

"Hoooooorah" yelled Bravo,Delta, and Charlie. They rushed from the dirt land and toward the south. As they ran darkness bombs were trying to hit them but failed. As try reached General Eights position they saw blood and dead body's were everywhere. Nightmare Knights were shooting at them non-stop and what was left of the team was General Eight, Wing and two of his teammates. General Eight jumped from cover and stabbed one Knight and killed it but another Knight sliced his leg open.

Inferno ran and jumped off the hill they stood on and he landed in the middle of them. Time slowed down and he reached for his knife and he stuck it in the nearest Knight. He pulled it out and stuck it in the throat of a Knight and twisted his head and it popped off and disappeared. Delta,Bravo, and Charlie supported cover fire from the hill above and took out the remaining Knights. Inferno stood up from his position and saw that Wing and General Eight were applauding.

"For the second time you saved my ass" said Wing.

"Thank you Captain for your assistance but we need to-

.

**BOOOOOOOOMMMMMM**

.

A loud explosion was heard from behind them and hundreds of Knights were approaching his position. They were largely out-numbered and only one thing could be done that only Hero's could do in a time like this.

"Delta take the General and leave her NOW" yelled Inferno facing the massive army.

"Captain I'm are you crazy there's no way you could even take out ONE of the them, It's suicide" said Charlie.

"It'll give you time to escape so go now leave me and tell my mother what happened to me" said Inferno.

"No Captain I'm not leaving you even if you say so" said Delta." We've been through so much and if you die here I'm dying as well".

"Captain this is my first mission but if it means dying with you then it SHALL be my last" sad Charlie.

"Bravo go with Wing I know you want to stay but you must inform my mother of what happened so goodbye it's been nice killing with you" said Inferno.

"Same to you Captain" said Bravo as he grabbed General Eight and put him on his back and started galloping away. Inferno knew it was suicide to stay but it should buy Wing and Bravo to escape and tell his mom to bomb this area. He felt his heart race and nervousness fill his body.

"I'm sorry dad I failed you again, I don't know why I keep failing you but please forgive me when I get there...I'm not a protector I will never become what you've become and I'm sorry" Inferno thought in his mind. Inferno looked back and saw his team scared out of there mind but they stood their ground. He looked back and saw a misty darkened hoof fly straight to his face and fell to the ground bleeding out his nose.

He felt more punch's hit his face and with his vision getting darker he saw a large Dark Knight which he presumed the Leader of the Knights beating the shit out of Delta and Charlie. They stood no chance for Its physical appearance, He saw the Dark Knight hover over him and smile as the Knight forces pushed forward into Equestria and with that, it slammed its hoof onto his face causing him to black out and all he heard was shells of bombs hitting the dirt floor and the movement of the floor shake every second.

.

**Train station/Canterlot two days after Bombing.**

.

"Are you sure he's coming today Princess" said Twilight.

"Yes my dear you'll love him and all your friends will get along with him" said Celestia.

"Oh I hope he's nice and kind to all of us since he's been in the military for 15 years" said Twilight.

"Oh the train is coming" said Celestia excitedly.

The train made its way to the train station at full speed toward the station and slowed down as it arrived. The station was filled with mares and there filly's or colts, they had been waiting for the same reason the princess was there...to see them come home. The train doors opened and stallions rushed out cheering and hurraying for coming home alive. As Twilight and Celestia stood there waiting they for several bows and hellos from the military pony's. Time passed and the train station was getting empty only a few pony's were there and they were the staff.

Silence was held together as Twilight and Celestia stood there motionless. Then the train door opened once more and Celestia smiled knowing her son would play around with her in things like that but just a light green pony stepped out the door and made its way toward the Princess.

He quickly bowed and his facial expression was sad and gloomy." Um...Princess I have tragic news about your son Inferno" said Bravo.

Celestia felt her heart tighten and tears were now forming in here eyes as she didn't want to here what this pony had to say. She had been through so much in her life time but when her husband died she could barley get out of bed with out the sheets of her room soaked in tears.

"Y...Yes wha...what is this...n...news you...b...bring me" she barely spoke to the pony.

"I'm so sorry Your majesty but Inferno is...Dead"

Her heart snapped and she fell to the floor crying in tears. Nopony except Twilight and Inferno had seen the Princess cry. She was devastated by this news and she could barely stand. Twilight held her white hoofs and gently wiped the tears from her face.

"He sacrificed himself for the rest of the military to escape the area and saved many life's, he was a hero to all of us...even in my book" said Bravo as he comforted the crying Princess.

.

.

**Captain Red Inferno/Presumed K.I.A**

**August 13, 2008 **

**Twilight Sparkle is checking if the Summer Sun Celebration is being prepared.**

**Unknown Location**

.

.

"Again, till he talks"

"But sir one more would certainly kill him and we won't get the informa-

"I SAID AGAIN"

The grunt sighed and grabbed Infernos head and pulled it out if the water. The grunt saw that Inferno was tired and falling unconscious. Inferno was tied down on a chair and his head was being put in a bucket water along with Delta and Charlie and blood all over there arms.

He grabbed a bloodied knife from the tray next to him and placed it on Infernos bloodied forehoof.

"Now tell us the codes and we'll set you free" said the grunt.

"Go...buck yourself" said a woozy Inferno and he spit blood in the grunts face. The grunt punched Inferno till he was knocked out. He went over and pulled Deltas and Charlie's head out of the water.

Delta was holding on and Charlie was unconscious. The grunt sighed and sliced Deltas hoof the same way he did to Inferno and knocked him out. He pulled all the pony's to a room next door and the room had cells in it. All the cells were dirty,old,rusty cell covered in dry blood with scratchy walls.

He threw the team in there and locked the door. He closed the room door and left the pony's bleed. Delta slowly pushed his back on the wall and tried to put pressure on his wounds. Inferno laid there breathing heavily with Charlie against the cells bars.

"Captain I don't think...I we are going to survive" said Delta.

"Don't say that we are going to get out of here" said Inferno.

"You've said that, already CAPTAIN I DONT BELIEVE YOU ANYMORE I LOST HOPE IN YOU JUST LET US DIE" yelled Charlie.

Inferno gave one last sigh and stood up with the last power he had in his body." I know you lost hope and I feel what you feel, I let my mother down, I promised her that I would come home alive and she thinks I'm dead, the worst feeling is having your mother think your dead and I'm sorry I got you all in this mess"

Before anyone could reply the door swung open and out came several pony's dressed in a forest camo. They opened the door and put sacks over Infernos team and tied them up taking them out the door. He was sat down and the sack was removed to reveal there was a table.

Across the table was Delta and Charlie. A pony walked behind them and put his hoofs on there shoulders.

"The LAST TIME WHAT ARE THE CODES" yelled the pony.

"Go...FUCK YOURSELF WITH A CACTUS" yelled Inferno back.

The pony lost all patience and pulled a knife and put right against Infernos bloody dry fur. Inferno eyes down his squad mates and had no facial expression.

The pony saw this and pulled the knife back leaving a cut with blood running down the side of him. The pony walked over to Charlie and held the knife right in his eye.

"Tell the codes or he gets killed"

"No Captain,I'll take the stallions way out and let myself die, this is what a Special Forces pony signed up for right"

The pony raised the knife and was about to thrust the knife into Charlie's eye he saw the necklace Inferno was wearing. With the colorful lightning bolt sharpened enough to pierce fur the pony knew a more SAVAGE way. He walked over to Inferno and pulled the necklace from his throat.

"What are doing huh, going to sharpen your knife with it" said Inferno.

The pony walked over to Delta and sliced his shoulder right open with that small necklace. Inferno did not know that necklace was that sharp but fear was now being consumed into him.

The pony placed the sharp end of the necklace next to Charlie's neck.

"Any last words to say to your teammates" said the pony.

Inferno looked into Charlie's eyes and saw a single tear doing down his cheek."Captain I know I snapped at you but I'm sorry I said that I never meant it, but since I'm going to die and by any chance you make it out alive tell my parents I love them"

The pony ran the necklace across Charlie's throat applying pressure as he went. Blood was running down Charlie's neck as the pony moved the necklace. Charlie closed his eyes and one single last tear ran down his face and into the floor.

The pony shook the blood off the necklace and walked over to Delta and placed the sharp end to his neck. Inferno couldn't do anything but watch as his team was being killed right in front of him.

"Any last wo-

"BOOOOOOOMMMMMM

The wall blew up and rocks flying everywhere. The pony's tried to grab there weapons but they were shot down or heads cut off. The dirt air covered the pony's deaths and blood was being spilled over the place.

Delta was knocked over by the explosion and the pony about to kill him was to. Inferno took this chance to throw himself back and break the wooden chair. As he stood up he made his way over to Delta and the pony.

The pony had a boulder over his body and was trying to move it but failed. Inferno saw the necklace and picked it up.

"I will end you before you try and escape, my vengeance will be the last thing you feel" said Inferno as he thirsted the sharp part of the rainbow necklace into the pony's eye and he pushed it till he felt bone.

He pulled the necklace back and the dirt air was cleared up and there was standing was several ESF (Equestria Special Forces).

"Command we located Blaze taking for extraction" said one of the ESF.

The pony's quickly moved out of the way and down the cliff that they stood on. Inferno was about to go but went back and picked up Charlie's dog tag.

.

.

**Ponyville/ After Nightmare Moons transformation.**

.

.

"...yes Twilight you can stay here in Ponyville"

All the girls jumped up and down as the great news was exciting them. Celestia smiled at this with her sister by her side, she saw two ponys in the distance, one was familiar but the other one no so much, She couldn't make out who they were but as they got closer and the details were being shown.

"Man I hope mom wouldn't freak out when she sees me" said Inferno walking slowly toward the cheering crowd. His fur was fixed up along with Deltas or Tempest.

"On the side note only call me Delta when were in war and call me Freeze when not ok" said Freeze.

"Fine but stay here" said Inferno.

He slowly walked up toward the crowd and saw his mother eye him down. His appearance was different than what she imagined but she didn't know who it was. Inferno walked through the crowd and finally walked over to see guards around his mother and six pony's. As he approached his mother he was stopped by a guard.

"Halt, nopony allowed to see the princess" said the guard.

"Captain Red Inferno, move guard you don't want to be demoted do you" said Inferno with a grin. The guard quickly moved aside and allowed access to her. Celestia noticed this and looked at Inferno strangely.

"Um who are you" said Celestia.

Inferno smiled and felt his emotions run back to him.

"Hey mom I'm back...


	6. The Request

**The Request**

**Captain Red "Inferno"**

**August 13, 2008**

**Twilight Sparkle is now told to stay in Ponyville to learn Friendship.**

**Ponyville**

**.**

**.**

"Hey mom I'm back...

Celestia felt her heart sink, she couldn't believe her eyes. Her son that was pronounced dead has came back and was standing in front of her.

"I told you I'd come back" Inferno said.

The Elements were standing aside as Celestia had here mouth open and a tear forming in her eye. The Elements were confused on what was happening but Twilight noticed something. Celestia wasn't mad but happy and she never saw her like this.

"Infer...no is...that you" said Celestia allowing words to barley escape her mouth. Inferno knew this would be heart wrenching moment so he didn't cry at all.

"Yes mom I'm back and I lived up to my promise, I'm back and alive" said Inferno. The Elements were standing aside as there princess was crying and talking to this colt.

"Hey what do you thinks going on" said Rainbow Dash.

"Can't say, but I reckon that Princess Celestia is either sad or happy" said Applejack.

The stare between Celestia and Inferno was long and they looked in each others eyes. The Elements were still standing aside and the guards were yawning and tired from standing there for awhile. After what seemed like forever Inferno gave his mother a loving hug. She returned the hug and she spilled tears on her sons military uniform.

"Why...how did you...explain" said Celestia.

"Mother I would love to explain but that is a private discussion so right now is not the time" said Inferno.

"MOTHER" said the Elements except Twilight.

Inferno wiped his mothers tears from her face and Celestia grew a smile.

"Oh forgive me Elements I forgot to tell you I have son, I never talked about him because he didn't like it when I talked about him, anyway off topic, yes I have a son but his father unfortunately...yeah" said Celestia.

The mane six nodded and looked over to Inferno who was picked off some lint from his uniform. To them he was a rare sight for colts never really came to town but it was a mare town really.

"Oh forgive me to introduce my self I'm Red Inferno but call me Inferno, I am a Captain in the Equestria Special Forces or ESF for short, but enough about me tell me who you each are" said Inferno talking to The Elements.

"Son also I forgot to tell you that these are the NEW Elements Of Harmony, so please be kind" said Celestia whispering into his ear.

"I'm Rarity, I must say we never see a dashing young colt like yourself in this town, also I'm the Elements of Generosity"

The other pony's sighed with annoyance and continued...

.

"...and I'm the Elements of Kindness" said Fluttershy hiding under her mane.

Inferno smiled that he not only meet his mother again as they were separated for years and the NEW Elements. He saw that it was noonish and saw Freeze still standing where he told him to stand THREE hours ago. He looked back at his mother talking to the Elements and he went over to him.

As he approached Freeze or Delta he saw his face turn from normal to angry.

"You told me to stand here for a couple of minutes, YOU WERE GONE FOR THREE HOURS" Freeze suddenly snapped his voice.

"I'm sorry I made you wait, I'll pay you back I swear but why don't you go home and tell your folks that your alive cause I'm pretty sure that try think your dead, so go home and I'll find you later and here take these bits to get on the train" Inferno hoofed Freeze a heavy bag of bits and Freeze sighed and made his way to the train station.

Inferno smiled and turned around to see his mother getting ready to leave. He made his way toward his mother and saw she was more taller than he remembered.

"Inferno I will be at the house so we can discuss matters there and I'll like you to meet your aunt Luna so bye and take care please don't get in any trouble" said his mother and they were off.

"Can't make any promises" he said turning around and a pink mare or Pinkie Pie was in his face.

"Heyyournewheresoimgoingtothr owyouapartyamditwillbeawesim esodonrfirgetbye" she said to fast for Inferno to understand and she bolted away.

"What in gods name just happened" said Inferno.

"It's Pinkie so yeah...but wait did you say IN GODS NAME" questioned Twilight.

"Oh yeah I kind of figured it out myself, but since my moms the Princess and she basically your ruler, so I wondered what's above her maybe a GOD or something...

"Oh I never thought of that..." Said Twilight walking away with her hoof on her chin.

"Oh well it was a pleasure meeting you Inferno but I must be getting back to my shop" said Rarity.

"Me to"

"Me to"

"Me to" said the pony's as they made there way back to whatever they were going to do. The only pony's there was Inferno and Rainbow Dash. She looked at him and smiled.

"So I take it your The Elements of loyalty I take it" said Inferno.

"Yeah I'm the fastest flyer in all of Equestria and nopony can beat me" said Rainbow saluting.

"Funny I knew a same mare who would say that" said Inferno.

"Who I beat she's slow and pathetic"

"Her name was SpitFire, I wonder if she ever made her group called...

"The WonderBolts" finished Rainbow with no expression in her voice.

"Yeah how's you know only me and her knew the name" Inferno said.

"There...the...most... AWESOMEST FLYING GROUP IN EQUESTRIA" screamed Rainbow in her fan girlish squeal.

"So she did make it after all" said Inferno under his breath.

"SO YOU KNOW,HER DO YOU" threatened Rainbow.

"Yeah she was my best friend in school but them I joined the military and yeah...…" sighed Inferno.

"YOU KNEW HER SINCE SCHOOL" screamed Rainbow.

"Yeah but can you calm down first I think you broke a window or something but I doubt it will due to your pretty face" said Inferno as he knew that would make her get off topic.

She blushed slightly and looked away but looked back Inferno to see him smiling. She smiled back and unfolded her wings and Inferno saw her cutie mark. It was a rainbow lightning bolt.

"Holy shit, that's must be Waterfalls sister, he told me to give her this necklace when I saw her but she's so happy right know I can't ruin that for her, I'll tell her later" thought Inferno.

Rainbow looked at Inferno and waved her hoof in front of him to get his attention. He shook his head and realized he was back in reality.

"Sorry I got lost in thought there" he apologized.

"Oh ok but I wanted to ask you if you would like to race since you know Spitfire from the WonderBolts because she ONLY hung out with fast fliers" said Rainbow Dash mocking him.

"I bet you that would never beat me" mocked Inferno.

"What's the bet" said Rainbow smiling a grin.

"Winner gets to do or make the loser whatever he or she wants" said Rainbow.

"Ok when and where"

"Tomorrow,5:00 o'clock,around Ponyville 2 times" said Rainbow.

"See you tomorrow Loser" said Inferno bolting off trying to give Rainbow a taste of what to expect.

"_He maybe Competitive but he sure has a smoking hot body._..." Said Rainbow biting her lip.

.

.

**Canterlot Castle/ Throne room**

Inferno after 20 minutes of very fast flying made his way last the force field and threw the guard inspection and threw more guard inspections and finally to his mothers throne room. He pushed the golden double doors open and saw his mother drinking some juice as some dark blue pony was sitting right next to her doing the same. He made his way to them and bowed.

"Son you don't have to bow to me" said Celestia.

"Sorry I forget sometimes" said Inferno.

The dark blue pony giggled and caught Infernos attention. He glanced at her and smiled. He was smiling ALOT after he saw his friend die and killed a leader pony.

"Mother who is this pony, I do not recognize her" confusedly said Inferno.

"Nopony does, this son is your aunt Luna".

Inferno looked over to her and saw her dark mane flow in the wind with glitter in it. Her body matched the outside night.

.

"_Man if she wasn't my aunt I would totally-_

_"INFERNO how disgusting of you" thought Celestia._

_"What I can't give my honest opinion about my aunt, she is pretty young, maybe even younger than me so I would mother and I'm old enough to do things like that" Thought Inferno._

"You know I can here what you guys are thinking right" said Luna.

Celestia turned red and Inferno laughed and Luna turned crimson red.

"Sorry Luna it was a joke I didn't mean any of that, but mother you sad you wanted to discuss private matters so what is it" said Inferno.

"Son what I'm asking for you is much greater than Being in the Military, this task is allowing you to do what your father never accomplished" said Celestia.

Inferno nodded.

"Inferno what I'm asking is for you to give up your position on the Special Forces and join another program that is highly reserved for the most skilled pony's"

"What's this PROGRAM"

"This program only has had 5 members and your father was in it. It's called Equestria Protection Service or EPS. It will take you when you are needed to specific locations when there is a massive danger level and not even SpecialForces can go in. I request you to join if you want to, to protect Equstria of any threat and I personally ask you do another job"

"What"

"To protect the Elements of any harm brought to them, they can handle them selfs but if assassins or killers come you protect them with your life" said Celestia.

"I agree mam"

"Good you shall live in Ponyville with a group of teammates, your choice of teammates, and you will given a house and a job as weather pony, and your undercover name is "Blaze"

"Why Blaze"

"It was your fathers name"

"Great, do I just stay here in Equestria or what...

"You will be sent around the world and if time comes you must kill other Equestria military, so do you accept"

"I do mother,I do with my heart"

"Your title of service will be...**The Protector"**


	7. Fighting The Past

**Fighting The Past**

**Undercover Field Agent "Red Inferno"/A.K.A "Blaze"**

**August 14, 2008**

**Elements are having a sleepover in Twilights home.**

**Ponyville **

**Mission Briefing: Protect Equestria and The Elements from harm, if needed Deadly force authorized.**

**.**

**.**

.

"So girls what do you think about Celestia's son, Inferno I think he's charming and quiet well mannered"

"Yeah he's pretty cool but me and him have a competition tomorrow so I'll see what he's made of"

"Yeah he's kind from what I heard of him but he was there for a short while so I really don't know"

The girls were having there first sleepover at Twilights house. They usually talk about what funny things has happened over the month and colts they find cute or attractive.

"So girls I have a question, do you have a crush on any colt" said Rarity.

They all blushed at this comment before Rainbow spoke up.

"Well...

The girls turned there heads and stared at Rainbow with all the attention.

"Who is it my dear, you must say" said Rarity.

"Well I don't know this colt to well but he has a similar personality to mine so yeah...

"WHO IS IT" all the girls yelled hovering over Rainbow.

"Um...it...well you see...Inferno"

All the girls gasped at this but somehow in someplace another galaxy a person was on there computer reading and knew this was going to happen.

"Oh my daring I must tell you how to approach this...

.

.

.

**Canterlot**

"...and that's why I ask you to join the EPS, so you agree" said Inferno.

"How's the pay"

"Above average"

"Ok I'm in,so where do I get my new name and stuff" said Freeze.

"I have it at my house in Ponyville so in the morning we'll go and check together" said Inferno.

Freeze nodded and closed the door behind him as Inferno started to walk away back to his home in the Castle. He saw the lights of the city shine and bloom all over Equestria. He felt relieved that he was home and can finally live but those who sacrificed themselves to see Inferno were he is now are smiling. Inferno felt a tear form in his eye, he wasn't sad but happy that Waterfall and Charlie gave their lives to make sure Inferno has held up to his promise.

"Thank you Waterfall, Charlie for letting me live another day and I promise to fulfill it" said Inferno wiped the tear from his eye. He looked at his hoof-watch and it read 9:57 PM. He decided to call it a day and start to head home.

He flew home and landed on his room balcony. As he slowly opened the window,not wanting to wake his mother or aunt. He opened it and sat on his bed and turned on the nightstand lamp. On the nightstand was a picture of him,his mother, and his father. They were all smiling and waving at the picture. He saw his father appearance and he looked strangely like him.

The physical the appearance was the same and everything but He looked younger. He placed a tear on the picture and turned off the light and shut his eyes.

He fell asleep instantly due to him being tired but as he dreamt he was pulled into a black void and a small speck of light shined close to him.

"Hello is anyone there" Inferno said.

No response but the light got brighter and got closer to Inferno. He stepped closer and felt memory's rush into his mind. He held his hoofs with his head and yelled but no response came out.

The light engulfed him an the pain in his head disappeared. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times and saw himself in a ballon with other pony's dressed in military uniforms with ESF logos on there hoofs.

"INFERNO, get your head out of the gutter and focus, we need to get this mission over with need to see my wife" said a random pony holding onto him with one hoof.

"Wait...huh" said Inferno

.

.

.

**Operation "FireStorm"**

**General Red "Inferno"/A.K.A "Blaze"**

**April 23, 1985**

**Before Elements were born **

**Mission Briefing: Infiltrate Griffin stronghold and find attack plans on Equestria. Deadly force is authorized**.

.

"I SAID FOCUS GENERAL,WE NEED TO GET THIS MISSION OVER WITH" said the same pony but more angry.

"What's happening,why am I in a ballon with ESF, I thought mother said I wasn't in there anymore" Inferno thought.

He tapped another ESF on the shoulder and asked "What year is it" and the pony replied "1985"

"Holy shit, am I seeing my...fathers memory's?"

(_Yes you are)_

"HOLY FUCK, who said that" thought Inferno nervously.

(_Me, I am your guardian Inferno, I knew your father and you both, I brought you here to see what your father saw and explain many questions you may have_)

"But why can't my mother tell me"

(_Because even she can't answer them, I want you, no I NEED you to see the problem that is rising in your current time)_

"Then why can't you tell me"

(_Because I can not simply tell you, you must discover this path on your own, I will pull you from your sleep on random days and do this to you, you must complete this missions to answer questions that are held within, and I will not always be able to talk to you but only in this dream state, but remember when you finish this mission you will wake up at 10:00 o'clock but if you die in this dream you die in real life)_

"Oh great, now I have to worry about dying when I just got out of a war thanks...

(_**The Outsider**__, and no problem_)

"Ass"

As Inferno got done thinking he was pushed out the ballon and was diving down with other Pegasus ESF in formation.

"Ok team we regroup with Bravo team at the cafe across the Griffin court house,its a war zone down there so be careful and we will land in different areas so use your CQC" said Inferno guesses the Commander.

All the ESF broke apart and started making there way in different directions and Inferno stayed in his direction and saw a Griffin throwing bombs at the Equestria military. He pulled out his knife and used his wings to slow him down and crash landed on the griffin.

Inferno out the knife on the griffins throat and cut it open and blood poured out the griffins neck. He cleaned the blade and saw his teammates landing in different areas of the city. He looked down and saw the griffins tearing apart the military so Inferno did what he was taught best...kill.

He jumped from the building and landed on a griffin sticking his knife in its neck and pulling it out. The griffins were blind and didn't see a thing. He used this time to start to kill the griffin army.

After about 5 minutes of sneaking on the griffins and killing them blind he saw a large building overlooking the smaller building so he guessed that was the Courthouse. He galloped through alleys avoiding griffins and made his way out to see a sign that was destroyed but it was holding its place and it read cafe.

He ran across the street and opened the door to see his Commander and team with Captain with another team discussing plans.

"Ok Bravos team will enter from the West side and provide a distraction while my team enters from the East side and finds General Flight Hawk and kills him" said Infernos Commander. They all nodded and left the building except for Inferno and the team.

"General I need you and Artic to find General Hawk and kill him and plant C4 under his desk and rush you flank out of there and regroup outside the city" said His Commander.

Inferno nodded and tried to spot whoever Artic was. He scanned the pony's and saw a ice colored pony with ESF armor on and parts of his dark blue mane were sticking out. Inferno waved a hoof for him to follow and he did. They exited and saw half of the Courthouse blown up so they decided to enter through there.

As they climbed the structure griffins were slowly picking themselves from the blast. Inferno and Artic wasted no time and pulled out there knifes and ended the griffins with blood spilling on there armor. Inferno felt his blade pushing through the fur as it penetrated the meat of the bird. It yelped in pain but he snapped its neck and proceeded to do the same to the other birds.

(Bloodshed is one thing that your father loved but only if the blood was from those who deserved it)

Inferno ignored the statement and saw Artic finishing off the last griffin.

"Artic let's head up and I'll take right and you take left" said Inferno.

He nodded and went straight to the near by stair case. Inferno did the same and as he rushed up the stairs the buildings right side completely collapsed and dust was forming at the bottom. The stair case moved and Inferno rushed up as quickly as possible and saw the buildings second floor destroyed and a single door encrusted with gold and silver.

Inferno and Artic hugged the wall and both pulled out a Flash grenade and Inferno touched the doors handle.

"1...2...3 GO NOW" Inferno yelled and pushed open the door throwing the flashes and covering his eyes as Artic did the same. The griffins in the room looked at the flash grenades and went blind due to its flash.

Inferno quickly killed the griffins standing by the door and Artic did the same with the ones by a griffin wearing a uniform. Inferno jumped on the table in the room and dug his blade into the Generals neck. He twisted the blade and slide it up and down before pulling it out.

The building was collapsing and the entrance was falling apart. Artic threw a dead body out the window and waved for Inferno to follow. Inferno did and they jumped out the window landing in the dust maze below them.

As Inferno landed in the dust maze he was out back into the black void that brought him here. He figured this was the end of the mission.

"HELLO ANY ONE THERE I DIDN'T SEE HOW THIS IS CAUSING A PROBLEM IN MY TIME" yelled Inferno.

(_Oh but it is)_

"How"

(If you didn't see it then I shall explain it)

"I thought you said you CAN'T explain it"

(_I can't but after you beat the mission I could explain it)_

"Continue"

(_Have you not noticed that why hasn't the griffins been a problem for Equestria for years, because there military is crippled for what you father did to them, he destroyed there government and now after years of rebuilding they are finally back to having a society)_

.

.

**Canterlot/Infernos Room**

He shot open his eyes and swear was running down his face. He turned his head and saw that it was 10:00 AM. He sighed and threw himself on the pillow and closed his eyes.

After saying goodbye to his mother and aunt he made his way toward the royal guard equipment storage. He casually walked the hallways and saw a young pony carrying a saddle bag filled with letters run up to him.

"Um are you Captain Inferno" said the messenger pony.

"Yes"

The pony handed him a letter and ran off. He opened it was neatly written.

"Inferno I'm heading to Ponyville while you read this. Meet me at the Cafe near the big ass tree house. Oh don't forget to being that necklace its important

From Freeze"

He put the letter on his side and walked to the storage. As he showed clearance he was outstanded by the weapons given to the guards. He looked at all the weapons and was going to pick one up but a certain knife got his attention.

It was a combat knife with a engraving in it. Inferno looked closely at it.

"To show fear is a sign of weakness but to show bravery is a sign of a hero"

He smiled and grabbed the case and walked away but the royal guard protecting the armory walked over to him with a steel suit case.

"Captain Inferno this is requested to you from Celestia herself" said the guard.

Inferno nodded and took the suit case from the guard and set it down on a near by table. He slowly unlocked it and a note appeared from it.

"Inferno these are weapons that are HIGHLY DANGEROUS so don't use it unless a major threat is occurring and these came straight from our secret weapon testing facility

Sincerely

Your Mom"

He put the note aside and fully opened the suitcase. He drew a grin and pulled out a strange looking devise that looked like a old pistol. This version had been modified and looked like a Glock or Colt 1911 but had a handle for a pony to shot.

He smiled and grabbed the clip of ammo and put it in the empty gun. These weapons were only being given to him and him only. He cocked back the gun and a click went off with the gun. He out back the weapon and made his way for Ponyville with new toys...


	8. Regrets And Revalations

**_Regrets And Revelations _**

.

.

**Undercover Field Agent Red "Inferno"/A.K.A "Blaze"**

**August 15, 2008**

**Elements are returning home from Twilights sleepover.**

**34 miles to Ponyville **

.

.

Inferno sat there waiting for the train to arrive. He had bought his ticket and sat alone as it was a weekend and no pony would go anywhere. He held a steel suitcase with him and wore a rainbow necklace that had been recently polished.

He was lost in thought as the train was slowly entering the train station and pony stepped out and in the train carts. He got up and shifted his way to train cart B. As he stepped in there was only two pony's in the same cart with him in there mid-50. They were sitting back and just talking to each other. He walked over and sat a seat to the right of the two old pony's talking.

He closed his eyes and let the darkness lead the way for him. Many memory's were flowing through his mind, his dad, Waterfall and his request, Charlie saying his final goodbyes, those thoughts were eating him alive.

He was a emotional pony but he sealed those emotions up and let none of them out except hate and anger.

"Why am I able to kill pony's and still walk happily while other solider's in my position could barley even kill another pony. Why am unable to cope with my feelings, they are bottled up inside and I know its bad to hide your feelings but why am I different, why am I..."

Inferno was interrupted from his sleep by the two old pony's tapping him on the shoulder. He slowly flick his eyes open and saw the old pony's smiling at him.

"My boy, if I may ask why are you on a train on a Saturday" said one of the old pony's.

"Oh...um...I'm on my way to Ponyville to get my job as weather patrol" Inferno slowly said.

One of the old pony's tapped his hoof to request Inferno to come and sit with them. He did and got up and sat next to a old pony. The one he sat next to was a dull light blue with a fully gray mane with a couple of dark blue hairs barley there. The one across from him was a sand colored with the same fully gray mane and a couple of brown hairs sticking out.

"Names TankStopper" said the old pony across from him. Inferno recognized that face but he couldn't tell.

"My Names Artic Wind" said the pony across from him, Inferno also saw his face but still couldn't tell.

"Oh I'm Red Inferno" Inferno said cracking his back.

Both the pony's smiled at each other and laughed. Inferno put his confused face on and weirdly looked at them.

"What's so funny" Inferno said.

"Is your father...Red Inferno" said Tank.

"Yes he is why?" Questioned Inferno.

"Because me and Tank were his brothers in war...

.

.

**Ponyville**

.

"So Rarity I REALLY didn't want to resort to this but...can you fix my mane and make me look all girly" said Rainbow

"Why darling of course, when he sees you, he'll have to ask you on a date for sure"

"Fine but after me and him race, I want to see if he can cope with my skills"

"If I may ask why do you even like him, he's nice and a gentle colt but you only saw him for three hours my dear"

"I don't know he just seems like a good match for me, I really can't explain it but we'll see if he's a nice colt"

"Well my dear your done and come back later to discuss OTHER THINGS if you two hit it off"

Rainbow blushed at Rarity's comment and bolted out the door as soon as Rarity took off the measurements she put on her.

"That colt is lucky that RAINBOW of all pony's would like him, she's strong and athletic but on the inside she's a mare like the rest of us...

.

.

**20 miles to Ponyville**

.

"...So that's how we meet your father and from that day on we were on every single mission even his final one" Artic said.

"Wait my mom told me he went on a undercover mission and none of his partners were alive" Inferno said.

"That's true but we were not on the same team as your father and we saw him as the enemy" said Tank.

"Wait did you...

"I'm sorry...we did not know it was him but our Captain did, I knew the moment he told us to help him kill any guards of hers something wrong" said Artic.

"Then where were you?

.

.

.

**Operation "Protect"**

**Special Forces Sargent "Artic Freeze"**

**July 14, 1987**

**Before the Elements were born**

**Mission Briefing: Provide cover support for Captain Seven. Make sure he DOES NOT kill Queen Chrysalis or any of her bodyguards.**

.

"Ok...got one" said Artic as he stood on a near by building using a spell to enhance his vision and using a one-shot spell to kill any enemy's.

"Ok Sevens going in with Alpha and Bravo but wait hold on...there's a guard slaughtering Delta should I take him out" said Artic.

"No just the guard he should be dead with-in minutes, just focus on supporting Seven so we could get back to the Inferno and go home" said Tank.

Artic ignored the the guard in the smoked covered hallway and continued shooting down the griffins. Seven was in position with Bravo team and as soon as the Queen walked through the door Bravo and Alpha fired on the guards protecting the Queen and fought the rest.

"Ok Seven get her out of there now" said Tank as he was on the other side of the building providing a distraction for Seven to go in. Artic adjusted his vision and he saw Seven sticking a knife in a guards side and pushing him on the floor.

"Tank,Seven just stabbed the guard I was telling you about in the side and is now making his way toward the convoy" said Artic.

"Copy that"

Artic started running down the building and exited out the front and then a loud shot was heard from the building the Queen was in. Blood splattered out the ballon and the ballon lost control and crashed landed near Artics position.

"Holy Celestia, all troops Convoy is down I repeat...Convoy is down...

.

.

**Present Time/2027**

"That's all I know kid, I should have known Seven was doing something he wasn't suppose to" said Artic.

Inferno out his head in the table and a single tear fell off his face and into the small table. He felt the pain he felt when he was a young foal come back to him. Pain isn't a feeling...it's a emotion.

"If it makes you feel better Captain Seven died along time ago" said Tank.

Artic gave him a dead stare and Tank just shrugged it off.

"How do you guys do it" said Inferno with his head still on the table.

"Do what" both said.

"Able to live when you killed MANY pony's and other things, I don't feel anything when I hurt things but when I'm done with it I feel pain and sorrow" said Inferno.

"Look Inferno, I know how you feel it's life, many pony's die when they get to old and some die a little earlier than that, but those who die for what's right are the true Hero's of war not the ones who save a squad or locate enemy movement no, it's the belief that you died for a cause not die for believing in nothing" said Tank.

"Thanks you guys I don't blame you for my fathers death it's just that I miss him, my birthday was the day after, I didn't even want to think about it" said Inferno.

"Well I wish we could talk but I think your stop is up next" said Artic.

Inferno looked out the window and saw the town he saw yesterday but this time the sun reflected the beautiful scenery and how nice the town looked. Inferno smiled at the two pony's and walked away toward the exit and sat there waiting for the train to stop.

After 5 minutes the train stopped and Inferno got off and smelled the nice air as it was filled with cookies and pine. He walked out the station and toward town hall. He passed many pony's either working or some younger ones about 15 or 16 years old getting out of school with there uniforms on.

"_Man I remember my school days, I never really actually finished school so I guess there's not that many memory's, wait...SpitFire crap when I see her I need to explain why I left to the military" Inferno thought._

He continued his walk until he saw a group of pony's huddling around a water fountain. Inferno walked past the crowd and shoved several aside and saw three colts holding some mail and throwing it in a puddle as a gray mare with a blonde mane as she trying to pick them up but one of the colts was holding her down.

"So DERPY why are you such a bimbo...huh?

"I'm...n..not...a...a...bimbo"

"Yes you are and that's all you'll ever b-"

The colt was cut off by a hoof grabbing his face and slamming it on the ground with full force and as his face hit the floor the vibrations shook around the crowd sending bone chilling waves over there body's. The other two barley realized what happened and dropped the mail and as they ran a large rock impacted one of the colts head knocking him out. The last ran but tripped and knocked himself out.

The crowd quickly scattered and the only two left were Inferno and Derpy. He looked at her and saw she was crying holding ripped mail and her saddle bag was ripped apart.

"Thank...y...you...mister" Derpy said.

"No problem, its my job to keep scum like them from hurting other pony's" said Inferno.

"If you hadn't been there They would have destroyed all my mail and beat me up" she said calmly.

"He let me help you" Inferno said picking up SOME of the not so destroyed mail. He picked up the final one and helped her throw off the dirt from her mane and fur. He looked in her eyes and saw that they were crossed eyed but he didn't say anything about it.

"Can you show me where town hall is, I don't really know" Inferno said.

"Sure" she said happily.

He walked alone side her but not to close. He saw many pony's give him a look of either happiness or confusion. He didn't really know why but as long as they for say anything it's ok. He and her reached the town hall and it was 12:34 AM from what his hoof-watch said.

"Thank you for showing me where town hall is...

"Ditzy,Ditzy Doo"

"Thanks Ditzy"

"No it's mine, if you hadn't been there I would have been fired from my boss"she said.

She smiled at him and flew away but hit a tree and fell to the ground. He chuckled at this and turned around but his face made immediate contact with another face like they were kissing.

He pushed away quick and saw that it was Rainbow Dash with her eyes shocked as ever like she seen a ghost.

"I'm so sorry Rainbow Dash I didn't see you there I shouldn't have..."

He couldn't finish his sentence as the mare not bolted but lightning Bolted out of there with a electric rainbow faze.

"_Well I'm screwed"_


	9. WHAT JUST HAPPENED

**_WHAT JUST HAPPENED ?_**

.

.

**Undercover Field Agent "Red Inferno"/A.K.A "Blaze"**

**August 15, 2008**

**Twilight Sparkle is receiving Two tickets to the Gala.**

**Ponyville**

.

.

.

"Well I'm screwed" said Inferno.

"Yeah you sure are" said a voice behind Inferno. Inferno turned around to see Freeze smiling really wide standing on his forelegs leaning against a nearby wall with a toothpick in his mouth.

"You saw everything" Inferno said with a sigh and a tired voice.

"Yeah but think of it like this,you kissed her and she's rocken hot" said Freeze.

"Shut up It was a accident I didn't see her, now come on let's go get briefed on our assignment while were here" said Inferno as he opened the door to the town hall. As he opened the door and silence was being presented to them both. As Freeze closed the door a old pony walked out the stage across the room behind some curtains.

"I assume from the descriptions of Celestia herself that you are Inferno correct, by the way Im the Mayor of Ponyville" said the Mayor.

"Yes I'm Inferno and this is my partner Freeze"

"Ok and Freeze. Here's your personality and house location and Freeze here is yours" she said hoofing them both a folder that said confidential.

"Thank you Mayor we'll be on our way" said Inferno as he walked away from her and opened the door for himself and Freeze.

They left the Town hall and saw a small cafe to sit down at and look at there new personalities. They walked in the cafe and ordered some coffee and sat down outside. Inferno opened his and saw all the information needed to make himself a new pony and a new life.

"Ok my new name is Blaze, I live near the edge of town in a ransacked house from the looks of it, it says here I came here because of my terrible life back home of drugs and abuse from my co-workers and parents, I work as a weather pony and I need to talk to her today for my work schedule" said Inferno.

"Ok Its saws here my name is Artic, I live near a big tree house around here, I came here looking for adventure and to discover love, well that's horrible, and I work as the librarians assistant for some pony that's a egghead" said Freeze.

"Ok these new lives suck ass, well at least we aren't fighting all day and risking our lives on the front lines"said Freeze.

"Hey those pony's out there die everyday for us to see another day, you should respect those who die" said Inferno.

"But we were out there with them" said Freeze.

"Let's stop talking about this it brings horrible memory's about our fallen comrades...WaterFall, and Charlie I'm sorry" said Inferno.

"Agreed, ok I'm going to go talk to my new boss and you do the same ok" said Freeze.

Inferno nodded and Freeze got up from his seat and started walking to a large tree overlooking the whole town from his view, Inferno also did the same.

"Hmmm, whose my new boss, they're probably old and cranky god I ho-"

Inferno was cut off by a familiar gray pony smashing into him. He flew over and slammed into a near by pole. He shook his head and regained his vision to see a worried looking mare with a muffin in her mouth.

"D...Ditzy"

"Sorry I didn't see you because my eye was focused on something else" she said.

"It's ok just be careful next time please I think if I take another hit I'm going to the hospital because of your cluelessness said Inferno.

He looked at her to see her face almost in tears for the hurtful thing he said." I didn't mean that its just that it REALLY hurt please I never meant that it just that hit made me a little off"

"Ok I forgive you but do you want a muffin" she said picking up a muffin to his face.

He was so surprised that she forgave him so quickly. But he lost his train of thought by the wonderful smell and aroma as it entered his nose and he lost all focus on her and anything around him and focused on the muffin.

"I see you want the muffin here take it" she said giggling and putting the muffin in his hoofs.

"Thank you so much" he said and started walking away eating the muffin in one bite. He made his way forward and his vision was getting more colorful and his vision was starting to get blurry.

.

.

.

**Across Town**

Ditzy was happily walking to her friends house smiling with a muffin."Oh I hope I got the right recipe for Carrot, she told my specifically to find some weird smelling plant and put it into the batter. I had to go all the way to Zecora's hut to find this special plant" thought Ditzy.

Before she knew it, she was in front of her friends Carrots house and smacked her face against the door. The flung open and Carrot smiled at the sight of her friend.

"Ditzy did you get me the muffin I wanted" she said.

"Yeah here it is" Ditzy said hoofing Carrot the muffin. Carrot took a bite of the muffin and her face grew in displeased.

"Is something wrong" said Ditzy.

"Ditzy this isn't the right muffin i asked for" Carrot said.

"What, what do you mean it isn't the right muffin" said Ditzy.

"I mean when I took a bite of this muffin it tasted like blueberry, the muffin I wanted is suppose to taste sour and bitter and make your true feeling come out when you think." Carrot said.

"Why is it so important" said Ditzy.

"It is extremely hard to find and I asked Zecora if she had any and she did but she told me it will be weird at first and through the days it will worsen...who'd you give it to" asked Carrot.

"Oh no...Inferno.

.

.

.

**Back across with Inferno**

He was swaying and tumbling as he walked the busy streets of Ponyville. Everything was more colorful and everything moved on its own with no help with smiles. He couldn't help but smile at this and the pony's were giving him a odd look. He stopped dead in his tracks as a large tree was right in front of him.

" you look so good have you been working out" said Inferno with his blood-shot eyes.

No response from the tree.

"Come on man I've given you a compliment at least give me one"

No response from the tree.

"Dude your starting to piss me off, just say hello at least"

No response from the tree.

"YOU STUPID FUCKEN TREE I WILL MAKE YOU INTO PAPER AND BURN YOU THEN SPIT ON YOUR ASHS, YOU INCONSIDERATE SHIT ASS TREEEEEEEEE" Inferno yelled getting the attention of everypony in the area. He banged and bucked the tree until he heard something yell back at him.

"Hey who's yelling and banging on my tree" said the voice from behind the tree. As Inferno just saw a smiling tree with a grin he also saw a purple Unicom come from behind the tree. He stared at the unicorn like he was frozen in place.

"Um...Inferno what are you-" he put his hoofs on her mouth and dragged her inside the house while all the pony's were looking at him with those blood shot eyes. She squirmed as he held his hoof over her face.

"Ok Twilight there's 30 enemy hostile outside I need you to snap there necks and slice there necks open and hide in there blood" said Inferno as he still held her. She finally broke free and pushed him off him. She had a furious face but as she saw his blood shot eyes she turned that face into a worried face.

"Inferno are you alright...you seem a bit off by the way your acting" she said. He shook his head and blinked his eyes a bit, his body felt like crap and his memory was faded after he ate that muffin. Before he was going to speak he saw the mane six behind Twilight and they were on the verge of laughing there flanks off.

"Sorry I don't know why I acted the way I did before. I really am sorry for what I did I hope you can forgive me Twilight" said Inferno as he pleaded for forgiveness.

She happily smiled and nodded. He saw them with some golden tickets that had a huge "G" on them.

"What's with those tickets" he said shaking off the last of the illusions.

"There for The Gala, one of the most private parties for the most important pony's" said Rarity.

"Oh that lame party. I've been to nearly all the ones in my life, all the pony's there are boring and only talk about profit and there's no pretty pony's there except My mom and Luna if she goes".

All the girls gasped in unison as they stared at Inferno.

"Is it something I said"

"No Inferno...it's really important for all of us" said Twilight.

"What it's really boring I've been there plenty of times to explain what I see and hear"

"But Inferno if we go...

.

.

.

**30 minutes later**

"...and that's why we all need to go" said AppleJack.

"Oh ok I see your point and now that you each have tickets I see all of you will go" Inferno said.

"Yes but why are you here again Darling I mean there's a reason you came here" Rarity said.

"Oh I came to tell you all something very important to tell you all and promise me that what I say never leaves here" Inferno said.

"Oh I know lets Pinkie Promise" said a voice from outside.

"Forget that lets continue"

"Ok" Inferno sighed and took a seat on Twilights couch.

"Ok...first the reason I'm here is because I'm here to protect the town and all of you. Before you say anything my new nickname is Blaze and I'm here to protect all of you and it was The Princess request that I protect all of you and I shall make sure that not a single hair will be took off you from anything" said Inferno.

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU, IS EVERYTHING YOU DID IS A LIE" bursted out Rainbow Dash. All the pony's gasped and turned to Rainbow as she was blood red with anger not expecting it from her of all pony's.

Inferno walked over to her and stood there in her face. There eyes were blood with anger and hate was streaming in there blood.

"ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STAND OR BE A STALLION AND DO YOUR JOB, STOP A ROBBERY OR DO SOMETHING YOU FAKE PROTECTO-"

He silenced her with himself pushing his lips into hers. Her eyes slowly closed as he pushed his lips against hers and she didn't break away. Her tears were dripping down his face as they kept there lips sealed.

He broke away leaving a string of saliva from her mouth. Her face was wanting more but she didn't express it. His face was red and furious face and now it was happy and glad.

"Tomorrow,Dinner,7:00 PM," he said not saying any words.

"Fine, my place, dress nice" she responded. He blasted out the library and left a electric dash behind him.

"WHAT' JUST HAPPENED" screamed Twilight.

.

.

**A/N**

**Sorry I just wanted to make this chapter but next chapter will resume the pain he brings on the bad pony's.**


	10. Starting New

**_Starting New_**

"_Another one of your damn dreams Outsider, what's this one huh?. Why can't I get some sleep"_

_(No Inferno this will show you why hate is strong against Equestria and The Changling empire)_

_"Ok hate against the Changling easy enough who do I kill a General or Commander"_

_(No young Pony it's the fear inside you that is telling you to kill)_

_"What's that mean"_

_(Its time)_

.

**Operation "Black Death"**

**ESF Captain "Red Inferno"/Changling Infiltrator "Black Blaze"**

**July 7, 1985**

**Elements aren't born yet**

**Black Crystal/ Capital City of Changling Empire**

**Mission Briefing: Infiltrate the Changling empire as "Black Blaze". Use your persuading skills to get the correct information from traitor Captain Black. Regain the information gained by Black and kill him.**

.

.

"Are you sure this is going to work Inferno, I mean this is Fucken risky as hell"

"Hey keep cool and play along, remember were traitors and are giving false information to the Changlings so that we can find Black. He's our target not the queen or anything else so do you got that Artic"

"Yes sir"

"Good now when we open those doors prepared to be searched and clear your mind of what i just said to you, The queen can sense your fear"

Inferno and Artic pushed the heavy golden doors aside and he slowly walked aside with Artic as the red carpet rolled for miles and the golden Changling statues stood honorable on the path. They shined in the green light that was reflected above there heads.

"Ok I guess this is how my father met The Queen of the Changlings" thought Inferno.

As they trooped forward they were stopped by a metal Changling and other guards.

"Halt, do you have any business with the queen" said the metal Changling.

"Yes I'm Black Blaze and this is my partner Blue Wave, we've come here to inform the queen on the next Equestria attack against the Changlings".

"Huh, never thought I see "Pony's" brave enough to come to our empire and tell us about Equestrias next move" said the guard.

"Don't judge a book by its cover" said Sand.

The guard opened the set of double doors and led them down the hallway. Inferno looked at the portraits that showed the Commanders and leaders of that help build The Changling Empire. The guard halted and stopped them both.

"Ok the queen is talking to some business Changling so don't interrupted her" said the guard.

Inferno nodded along with Artic and they both were let past the guards and the queen sat on her throne looking frustrated with the business Changling.

"Look Queen, I know this is no important but we must evacuate the city if not the Pony's will destroy us all" said the business Changling.

"Look we have the correct intel that is showing the Pony's next move and there is no need for evacuation at this time" said Chrysalis.

"But we mu-"

He was cut off by a knife being forced into his body and through his neck. Inferno pulled the knife out and pushed the body aside leaving for the maids to clean.

"Holy crap, why did I just do that" thought Inferno.

He turned to Artic and saw his face was confused and scared that there cover was blown for Infernos mistake.

"Bravo, that Changling was getting on my nerves Mr...

"I saw you were frustrated with that Changling and its Blaze Queen" said Inferno taking a bow along with Artic.

"So why are you in presence Pony's" said the queen.

"We are here to give you missed information to add to Blacks information" said Artic.

"How can I trust you" questioned The Queen.

"Because if you didn't trust us, then why did you read our minds and search for any information that we are undercover and here to tell you information about the next attack" said Inferno.

"I see...fine go with Alfred, he'll show you to Black, but if you made a wrong move or wrong turn I will have you killed" said the queen.

Inferno nodded and walked with Artic to a Changling dressed in a butlers uniform. The butler started walking walking as they reached him and he lead them down a set of stairs. The butler was far ahead but able to see by Inferno and Artic.

"Ok the easy part is done now the hard part is coming" said Inferno.

"WHAT, I thought that was the hard part" yelled Artic. The butler turned around and raised his torn eye brow and then turned back continuing his tour.

"Ok keep your mouth shut Artic, now all we do is kill Black and escape with the intel" said Inferno.

Artic nodded and they meet the butler near a couple of doors guarded by more metal Changling. The guards moved aside and opened the door revealing a pony in a uniform with a couple of other pony's around a table that showed a vision of the Equestria and Changling army.

"Oh you must be Blaze, I've heard you got "Missed" information" regarding my info" said a black pony which Inferno assumed Captain Black.

"Yes here it is" Inferno reached inside his coat holding a knife in his hoof. He looked at Artic doing the same.

"Well where's the information damit" said Black slamming his hoof on the table. Inferno slot pulled out the knife not revealing it.

"Hold it right there, Equestria Royal Spies, Captain Black you are under arrest for treason against Equestria military" said a pony holding swords in there mouths. Inferno looked at Artic and nodded.

"You coming with u-"

Inferno plunged his combat knife into the Spies skull only seeing the edge of the steel blade showing. The other spy slammed his sword into Blacks eye and killed him. The spy tried to run out the room but a knife was thrown into his neck and he fell to the ground gasping for his last breaths.

The door blasted open and metal Changling guards swarmed the room and the guards pushed all the pony's in the room against the wall.

"What happened here" said a royal voice. Inferno remembered the voice and it was The Queen.

"There were traitors in our presence and it appears they have killed Black" said Artic.

"QUIET, now Blaze what happened here" said the Queen in a calm voice.

"I was going to hoof Black the intel but these spies revealed themselves and I killed one but the other one killed Black on the spot and my partner killed the other" said Inferno.

"General Glove and Commander Mist what happened here" said the queen.

"Well it's what Blaze said, they were traitors" said both leaders.

"Very well, Blaze I shall escort you and your partner out of my throne and send you back to Equestria" said the queen. The metal guards release there grips on both pony's and let them loose. The Queen walked away and Inferno walked with Artic.

As they were teleported back to Equestria and outside the city of Canterlot. Inferno looked at Artic and saw his face in regret.

"We didn't stop the plan, now many pony's will lose there life's because of our failure" said Artic.

"Who said that we failed" said Inferno.

Artics ears rose and his frown turned to smile.

"What?" Said Artic.

"While you threw the knife and those scared leaders were distracted by you throwing the knife, I quickly grabbed the intel on the table and switched it with the fake intel, now the Changling army is heading in the deepest hell pit in all of the land" said Inferno.

Artic smiled and playfully punched Inferno on his arm.

(Now you see why The Changling hate you pony's, because Queen Chrysalis thought Blacks information was real and sent 50,000 Changling solider's to Darkness Pit and none came back alive).

.

.

**Present/2008**

**Undercover Agent "Red Inferno"/A.K.A "Blaze"**

**August 16, 2008**

**AppleJack is getting ready for Apple Bucking Season and Rainbow Dash is preparing for her Date.**

**Ponyville**

.

Inferno shot up from his dusty,old, and crusty bed. Sweat beads were dripping down from his face and his mothers sun was heating up the room. He wiped the sweat from his face and looked at his clock beside his bed and it read 3:54 PM.

"Damn it's late, I wonder how Artics handling this hot weather" said Inferno.

He shrugged it off and got up off his dusty bed. The dust filled the room and Inferno coughed and quickly exited the room. He went into his bathroom and turned in the water. He stepped in the cold water and let his fur stand as he felt the cold water pour over his body.

After about a 15 minute shower Inferno stepped out the shower and his red coat wet. He dried off his fur and picked up his saddle bag and about 500 bits for the date he had today.

As he picked up his saddle bag he saw the new experimental weapon given to him.

"I've got to use that someday, maybe tomorrow" he thought mentally and stepped out his old house.

The sun shined brightly that Inferno had to cover his face with his hoof.

"Fuck mom, can you turn down the brightness a little shit" said Inferno as he let the sun brightness get use to his eyes. As he lowered his hoof he saw a rainbow dashing toward him.

"Ah shit, ah shit , ah shITTTTTTT" Inferno said as he started to run but the rainbow caught up with him and tackled him on the floor. He felt water drip on his freshly new coat and lips press against his.

Inferno closed his eyes and let the warmth of the lips press against his and the horrible body odor get in his nose. He pushed Rainbow Dash back and saw her smiling with her eyes closed and sweat around her forehead.

"Rainbow I know I kissed you and I guess now were dating but how the fuck did you know were I live" questioned Inferno.

"Oh silly I live like right above you see" she said pointing her hoof to a rainbow looking cloud home floating above his.

"Oh I must have been tired to notice" he said kissing Rainbow again.

She giggled as he kissed her an her pushed her back still holding her.

"What's so funny" he said raising a eyebrow.

"It's just that, we are kissing and making out and we only meet like one day ago and now were swapping saliva" she said rolling her eyes a little.

"Ok let's start new...I'm Red Inferno ESF Captain here to protect The Elements" he said holding a hoof out.

"I'm Rainbow Dash and I'm The boss of the weather team here in Ponyville and The Fastest Flier in all of Equestria" she said shaking his hoof lightly.

"Wait you said that your the boss here in Ponyville"

"Yeah why?"

"Because I'm your new worker"

"Why?"

"Undercover Job"

"So Ms. Dash would you like to go on a date with me tonight at 7:00"

"Sure"

"Ok, but if its ok with you do you want to still...making out"

Inferno laughed and pulled Rainbow in for another kiss and she pushed her tongue into his mouth. Her tongue tasted like Berry's and mint at the same time.

"Sure"


	11. Getting To Know You

_**Getting To Know You**_

.

**A/N**

**For any of you that are still confused, Inferno "The Dad" was a unicorn and served as a undercover agent in The Changling empire while Inferno "The Son" is a undercover agent also. **

.

**Undercover Field Agent "Red Inferno"/A.K.A "Blaze"**

**August 16, 2008**

**Elements are resting from helping AppleJack Apple Buck.**

**Ponyville **

.

.

"Yet again you are the most luckiest colt I've ever met"

Inferno turned his head to see Freeze leaning against a nearby wall, back against it with a toothpick in his mouth. He flicked it away and made his way toward Inferno.

"So how'd it go with your interview with Twilight, I mean you should have got the job she's very nice" said Inferno.

"Yeah I did, we hit it off in so many ways possible, she likes books I like books, she is pretty I'm handsome, she's-"

"Ok I get your point Casanova, but hey I got time you want to try something new that came from the lab that I have to try out" said Inferno.

"What is it, what's better that magic...

.

.

**1 Hour Later**

**.**

BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM

The loud experimental weapon echoed through the whole town. Inferno went a little far from his house and pulled out the weapon. As Inferno took out the weapon from the suitcase he grabbed a clip of its ammo and put it in the empty cartridge below the weapon. He pulled the top of the weapon back and strapped the weapon to his hoof and the trigger was made for him just to push his hoof and fire.

"HOLY SHIT, THAT WAS FUCKEN LOUD"

"WHAT, YOU WANT TO BUCK A CLOUD?"

"NO I SAID IT WAS LOUD"

"YOU WANT TO GET ANALY PLOUD?"

"NEVER MIND"

"YOU LIKE IT FROM BEHIND?"

Inferno aimed the weapon to the dead tree and pressed his hoof against the weapon and never pulled back.

BOOOM, BOOOOMMM, BOOOOOM,BOOOOOM, BOOOOOMMM

Inferno saw the weapons top part go back and he kept pushing his hoof against the trigger and he figured it was empty. He pressed the button near the handle and the cartridge fell and Freeze hoofed Inferno another clip to him.

Inferno reloaded the weapon and held the weapon back to the destroyed tree. Before he pushed the trigger Freeze tapped him.

"Can I try?"

"Sure"

Inferno took off the strap and put it on Freeze. Freeze gazed in amazement as the weapon could be so heavy and do so much damage. He pushed the trigger and shots sprayed all over the place.

Freeze couldn't handle the recoil and fell back still holding his hoof on the trigger. Bullets flew all over the place, there were about 8 bullets in the magazine so one hit the dead tree, three hit rocks and two hit the ground and two penetrated Infernos wing and side.

"FUCKKKKKKKK"

Inferno fell on the floor and screamed in pain as blood rushed out his body. He held his side with his hoofs but the blood was quickly spilling out his body. Freeze got up and ran over to him.

"Inferno I didn't know the recoil would be so strong please forgive me" pleaded Freeze with tears forming in his eyes.

"Hospital...now...I forgive...yo..." Infernos eyes closed and a puddle of blood surrounded both of them.

.

.

**Canterlot/ Secret Weapon Facility**

.

"So this weapon is highly dangerous and can kill anypony with one good shot" said a lab pony.

"So what should we call it, I mean it had a handle with a ammo clip, can kill anything, and only one is currently being tested" said another lab pony.

"Maybe a...One-Shot?"

"How bout a Killer?"

"Hmmmmmmm Weapon with a handle?"

"A...Gun?"

"What was that?" said a lab pony excited.

"A...Gun, it sounds pretty cool and gives it that treating feeling" said the new lab pony.

"Quickly send a letter to the Princess, we now know what to call that dangerous piece of machine"

"A Gun"

.

.

**Ponyville Hospital**

Inferno slowly stirred in bed as the sun shined brightly on him. Freeze took Inferno to the hospital after he black out and when Freeze ran pasted all of Ponyville to get to the hospital most of the pony's were shocked and especially one specific rainbow mare.

"Thank Celestia, your awake I thought I killed you" said a blue colt standing beside Infernos bed.

"What...happened?" Said Inferno as he kept his eyes closed.

"Well after I shot you, you passed out and I strapped you on my back and had to run past all of Ponyville with you dying on my back and blood covering my body and then I got you here and they took you in, I thought I killed you due to you losing so much blood"

"How'd you survive that"

"I've been through worse, but did Rainbow D-"

"Yes she did see you bleeding out, I didn't have time to see what she did but she blasted away" said Freeze.

"Shit" Inferno said under his breath "Ok find her and bring her here but clean yourself you look terrible" said a laughing Inferno.

Freeze exited the room and a doctor pony entered the room as soon as Freeze left. She held a clipboard and wore a white nurses uniform.

"Ok Inferno, you took a piece of metal to your wing and to your rib cage causing your wing to be severally damaged and your ribs to almost break" said the nurse.

"When do I get to leave" bluntly said Inferno.

"Well my best guess one week"

"Nope"

Inferno pulled the hospital sheets aside and stood up. Pain was being driven into his body but he ignored it as he went through worse.

"Please Inferno if you leave you can get a infection and get-"

"No mam, I've been stabbed and had my hoofs sliced open I can take a messily piece of metal to my wing, and if you don't let me go I'll sneak out through the window so either way I'm not staying here" said Inferno.

The nurse sighed and gave him some release forms. He clicked the pen given to him and started to fill out the information.

"So what caused you to get such in bad shape" said the nurse.

"Royal Business only, but I think it may change the way we fight on the battlefield" said Inferno.

"Try not to get hurt again, another incident like that and you might permanently loose your wings."

After about 20 minutes Inferno left the hospital with a case of bandages and some aspirin the doctor had given him. He took a big whiffing the beautiful air and exhausted.

"This air is so fresh, so healthy" thought Inferno.

He started to walk but the pain got to him and he just started limping. He took a couple of steps before seeing a Electric Rainbow Dash blasting toward him.

"Please let God have mercy on my soul and let her tackle be gentle as a pillow" said Inferno as he held his hoofs together and prayed for the impact.

"Nope" thought Inferno

Rainbow Dash slammed against his body with full impact sending him into the dirt LITERALLY. His cuts reopened and blood started to spill out them and the dirt caused it to sting. He opens his eyes and saw a crying Rainbow Dash and her face blood shit red with anger.

"Why did you get hurt?" She said crying on his chest.

"An accident happened so I got REALLY hurt but I'm better now" he said trying to lighten up the mood.

She rested her head on his shoulder and cried on his shoulder leaving it wet and soaked.

"We've only know each other for 2 days and I'm already losing you" she said looking into his eyes.

"Love is a dangerous thing, and besides if I die I want to be with you" he said.

She giggled and rubbed her face in his neck." Your so cheesy" she said.

"Get use to it, and anyway don't you have to get ready for our date?" He questioned.

Her eyes shot open and she kissed him slightly and pulled back." Sorry but not now lover, maybe tonight after our date" she said lustfully. He smiled and pushed her off him and limped all the way toward his terrible home while she flew away laughing at him trying to walk.

.

.

**3 Hours Later**

**.**

The dark sky was filling the night and the sun has completely vanished over the hills and was working its way across the world. Ponyville was quiet on its on in the night but tonight was especially quiet for this was Infernos and Rainbow Dash's first date but they really didn't care for they were basically a couple.

Inferno took a shower, cleaned his mane and covered and cuts or wounds from the accident earlier today. He wrapped his final bandage on and look at him self in the mirror. His Blue neon mane was wet and needed to be dry and his red fur was damp and looked like blood was spilled on him.

He grabbed a towel and dried his mane to find it all shook up and fuzzy. He fixed it and also dried his fur before leaving his house with a combat knife and 200 bits.

The cold night air ran against his fur and the bleak dark night shined directly over him. He walked a couple of feet and released his wings and stretched them.

"Man I forgot I could fly, things would have been more easier if I known I had wings" he thought and took off from the ground. He raised in air level and reached Rainbows porch in seconds of his take off.

He knocked and heard some tumbling and curses from inside the house. Inferno smiled and the door swung open and he saw Rainbow with a comb still in her mane and a tooth brush in her mouth.

"Getting prepared I see" Inferno said laughing.

She took out the toothbrush and said "Your lucky your cute, wait for a couple of minutes I need to finish getting ready".

She flew upstairs and closed her room door. Inferno sat in the couch and stared aimlessly at a certain photo she had. It was a old photo of Rainbow, what he thought her parents and a two colt looking pony's. They were all smiling in the picture in a group hug.

One of course was Rainbow Dash and her parents. Her parents had multi-colored manes, her mother had yellow,red, and purple while her father had green,blue,and red. The dad had a light blue coat and the mom had a blueish,whitish fur.

The other two confused Inferno. One had a dark blue mane with the same fur as Rainbow while the other had a red and cerulean colored mane with a white coat. He looked deeply at the picture till he one of the colts wearing a rainbow bolt necklace.

"Wait is that...Waterfall?"

Inferno felt his heart sink and blood pressure rise.

"I should have never let him run out there alone, he could have made it, fuck its all my fault I should have pulled him back, I swear Waterfall I will give Rainbow this necklace and never let her get hurt or any of your family members" he said quietly. After he said that he felt two pair of hooves wrap around his neck and a head push against his neck.

"Oh your looking at my family photo, its really nice. My parents kind of named me after them so its really cheesy. My dads name was Rainbow Blitz and my moms was Blossom Dash and those two dumb colts are my brothers. That one with the white fur is White Tiger and the other one name was Waterfall. My parents said he died along time ago when I was a filly. I cant remember but they sad he saved a lot of lives back then"she said with water in her eyes.

"He's one hero alright" Inferno said quietly.

Inferno sighed and got up from Rainbows embrace. She picked herself up and kissed him on the cheek. Infernos cheek grew red and he hid them by kissing her instantly. She closed her eyes and they stood there only breathing.

She pushed him away and smiled."Ok more later but now we have to leave for our date" she said trotting toward the door. Inferno followed and opened the door for her.

"Such a gentlecolt" she said in a fancy voice.

They flew side by side and smiles were wiped over there face.

"I still can't believe it, I only know her for a couple of days and were already kissing, man for some reason it feels like other colts like me are barely holding her hoof a or walking her home, but not me I'm making out with a VERY pretty mare with the body of a goddess" thought Inferno.

"I'm so lucky to have Inferno as a colt friend, or I think he's my colt friend, but when I look him in the eyes we see the same thing...love, wait what am I thinking I'm suppose to be a rock hard mare that is cooler than ice, he's going to have to work for this flank" Rainbow thought with a grin.

They arrived at the entrance to small and quiet town and Inferno sighed with Rainbow looking at him strangely.

"What you don't like me being around you" she said.

"No it's just I like you a lot and I want to talk to you" Inferno said looking her in the eyes.

She smiled and put her body against his as they walked into town. He took her to a nice restaurant that was next to Twilights home. As he entered he was greeted by a fresh aroma and many smiling pony's talking to each other, he happily walked over to the waiter doing some business at the entrance.

"Hello"

"Oh hello mister, how may I help you" said the waiter.

"Oh do you have any tables available at the moment" questioned Inferno.

"Oh we have one table available but its a very expensive table do you have the bits" said the waiter.

Inferno hoofed the waiter a large bag filled with bits. The waiter smiled and lead Rainbow and Inferno to there table.

He sat them down some where outside alone over looking the beautiful town with a shining moon and they ordered there meals.

"So...tell me about yourself" said Inferno.

"Oh ok well I'm 23 years old and lived in CloudsDale with my parents till I dropped out of school and dedicated myself to become a WonderBolt member. When I was in school three colts teased my friend so I raced them and when I was about to beat them I did a Sonic Rainboom and dominated them"

"So your the one who did the sonic rainboom. When you did that I got so scared that I embarrassed myself in front the whole school"

"I'm sorry but I did get this baby" she said getting getting up and showing him her flank. He looked closely at her flank staring hard. She giggled as he keep his eyes on her bottom and she sat down.

He felt a burning sensation on his flank as well. Rainbow noticed this and saw that his CutieMark was glowing and was glowing.

"Hey look at your cutiemark" she said pointing her hoof at his flank.

He turned his head and saw that the fist that was cutiemark was different. It was the same fist holding a lighting bolt but the lightning bolt was a rainbow bolt much like rainbows cutiemark.

He looked at her and her eyes went wide.

"So I guess you and me are life long lovers huh" she said smiling at Inferno.

Inferno smiled back and the waiter came back with there food.


	12. Telling The Truth

_**Telling The Truth**_

.

.

_[Prologue End, System automatic shutdown. System reboot in process. Overseer password ID needed to access personal files of Equestria Special Forces Commander Red Inferno]_

_"Overseer ID 65118"_

_[Comfirmed]_

_[Welcome back Overseer Marshal Law]_

_"Bring up personal files of Red Inferno family"_

_[Three files of Red Inferno]_

_"Give me the personal file of Red Inferno 2008 Undercover Agent, access first memory of his mission"_

_[Commencing memory, Personal Username needed]_

_"Rainbow Lightning"_

_[Why are you here Rainbow, do you need to see all of his past, the more you know the more you hurt yourself]_

_"No Oni, he's very important and every single detail I miss is another pony dead"_

.

.

**Operation "First Time"**

**Undercover Field Agent "Red Inferno"/A.K.A "Blaze"**

**August 17, 2008**

**Elements are resting from helping AppleJack with Apple Bucking.**

**Ponyville**

**Mission Briefing: Group of bandits have stopped at Ponyville. You and Artic are requested to either get rid of them or execute them. Deadly force authorized if needed**.

.

.

The bright sun shined over Rainbows home and pierced her white, rainbow home. In bed was Inferno as he slept soundly, he breathed happily as he had his face away from the pillow and somewhere were it tasted like berry. Rainbow was snoring quietly as she also had a small smile on her face and her mane in a mess, but below where her private region was, Inferno with his tongue near her private area and drool dripping down his mouth.

He slowly tasted his tongue till he watered his tongue and he tasted Berry's and mint with a hint of spice against his mouth. He pushed his face away from her private area and moved closer to her and she wrapped her hoofs around his neck and breathed in his face.

"Man last night was the best night I've ever had in my life" he thought." Last after we talked and ate I flew her back to her home and she gave me a good night kiss but then things got heated between us both and she lured me inside her house and into her bed room. After a LONG make out session she wanted me to express my love for her so I did...In a way" thought Inferno.

He put his head against hers and her eyes started to flick open. When she saw Inferno next to her she smiled and kissed him. Inferno kissed back and he felt her morning breath go into his nostrils. "Um Babe I'm not trying to be mean or anything but your breath is a bit bad"

"Oh ok I'm a go brush my teeth" she said lazily getting up from the bed and using her wings to guide her to her bathroom. Inferno smiled at this and suddenly a blue flame appeared in front of him. He saw who it was addresses to and opened it.

"_Dear Son,_

_This is your first mission as "A Protector". Get your partner and ready up because a gang of bandits who recently robbed a large sum of money from Equestria International has been tracked down and they have hidden themselves in Ponyville. I need you to find them and either convince them to give up and be arrested or taken out. Remember nopony gets harmed so don't break a promise._

_From _

_ Equestria Secret Service Commander Celestia._

.

Inferno read the note again to make sure he didn't forget any missed information. He set the note aside and saw Rainbow coming out from the bathroom. She took notice of his facial expression and sat next to him with hoofs around his arm.

"What's wrong" she said.

He sighed and remembered the promise he gave Waterfall for his dying breath."Rainbow Dash if I tell you this please don't be mad at him just be mad at me and I will understand if you want to hit or leave me"

"What did you do. Did you sleep with another mare?" Rainbow said getting watery. Inferno took notice and hugged her.

"I would never do that to you, your the most best mare I've ever met in my life and I love you so much" Inferno said mind in a scramble as he said "I love you" to early in there relationship.

Her eyes went wide and Inferno was about to take back what e said but she placed her lips against his and tasted the mint flavored tooth paste she recently used. She pulled back and smiled.

"I love you to Inferno, but what were you going to tell me"

Inferno sighed once more and started his explanation."Remember how you said that your brother Waterfall died and you can't clearly remember the times you had with him" he said.

She nodded."Well when he died he gave me something very important".

"What, you two knew each other" Rainbow said.

"Yes he was assigned into my Special Forces group but that one day was his last" he said.

"What did he give you" she said with tears running down her cheek. Inferno wiped the tears away from her face and pulled her into a hug. She cried in his shoulder and he released her.

"He gave me this" Inferno said reaching into his shirt and pulling out the Rainbow bolt necklace he gave him.

Her eyes went wide and more tears came from her eyes. He comforted her as she poured tears.

"How...d..did...ge...get this" she said sobbing.

"With his last words, he told me to protect you and I promised with my life I would protect you and he gave me this and..."

She nodded and let her rainbow colored mane and head hit the bed.

"When I was little he told me he was going to leave for the military and I was sad that my brother was leaving and I wouldn't see him for who knows how long" she said wiping some tears from her face."So I was so sad that I couldn't think of what to get him but when my mom took me to the jewelry store to but some thing for her I saw this amazing piece of art. It was very expensive and I begged my mom to buy it but she didn't have the bits and then before I gave up some mysteries pony bought it and gave it to me. Before I could say thank you they were gone, when we went home my brother was already about to leave but I stopped him and put this in his hoofs and he kissed me in the cheek and left."

"I'm so sorry Dash I didn't know this meant so much to" said Inferno holding Dash in his hoofs. She saw the note on the side of him and questioned him.

"What's that"

"Oh this its just a note from my mom about my first mission as a undercover agent" said Inferno.

She looked at him and put her chest against his. He felt her heart beat and each beat was for him and him only for as long as he lives. She loved him with all her heart and would never betray him and he wouldn't do it either.

"My loyalty is forever with you Inferno and please never betray me" she said.

"I would never betray you Rainbow Dash and also my love" with that he kissed her and smiled.

"Well I got to go meet up with Artic so don't do anything crazy today" said Inferno as he got from were he sat.

"Ok you to...be safe" she said.

.

.

**Ponyville/Artics temporary house**.

Inferno knocked on the motel door as Artic undercover appearance was a adventurer and adventures only stay in a place for a short while. The door opened and on the other side was Artic with a mouthful of fruits and wheat.

He ordered Inferno to come in and Inferno did. Artic swallowed his fruits and gulped.

"So what brings you here" said Artic.

"I'm here for our first mission objective" said Inferno.

"Wait...what"

"Yeah remember I told you that we protect all of Equestria and serve under the Princess. We fight the more dangerous threats than the ESF" said Inferno.

"I need you to be the solider that everypony thought you wouldn't be, to stand up for Equestria and fight a losing battle, please help me in this never ending battle against evil" said Inferno.

"Uhhhhhh, ok where's the briefing" said Artic.

Inferno hoofed Artic the folder and got up from the couch.

"Be at Equestria Lives Forever at 10:00 o'clock sharp for our first mission" said Inferno walking out the door.

"Man I hope I can see another day" said Artic opening the folder.


	13. First Time

_**First Time**_

.

.

**Mission "First Time"**

**Undercover Field Agent "Red Inferno".**

**August 17, 2008**

**Elements are having a spa day.**

**Equestrai Lives Forever Dance Club.**

**Mission Briefing: Group of bandits have stopped at Ponyville. You and Artic are requested to either get rid of them or execute them. Deadly force authorized if needed.**

.

.

.

Inferno sat there as the wind blew harshly and he sat there in a bush looking through some night vision googles looking at the pony's dancing. He brought the experimental weapon or "Gun" with it loaded and two clips in it with some gear. He watched as carriages with many important pony's came out of them. He saw that this was the Grand opening of the club and it would later be a big success. Within a couple of minutes of waiting for Delta, he finally showed up and hid in the bushes with Inferno.

"Ok what's the plan" said Delta.

"First we need to see who these robbers are, I'm going to assume that they would come here and try to pick up more money and leave. So when we see a group of stallions walk into the club that's when we go in after them." Said Inferno.

"Ok but how will we know they are the correct bandits?" Said Delta.

"Because, a thief always wants more than they could chew" said Inferno.

As he said that a group of dusty,ripped, and tired stallions about 6, came into view of Inferno and Delta line of vision. They looked worried at first but they soon cleaned themselves up and paid the bouncer with a sack full of bits and he let them inside the club.

"Ok Delta I need you to find away on the roof and get inside, I'll go ground level and sneak inside and find and arrest them and take back the money." Said Inferno.

Delta nodded and pushed himself award from the bushes and into the darkness. Inferno did the same and just walked till he was in front of the club. He was about to walk in but the large bouncer stopped him.

"Are you on the list" he said.

"No" Inferno said.

"THEN BACK OF THE LINE!" Yelled the angry bouncer.

Inferno smiled and turned around and started walking but before he was 10 feet away from bouncer he turned to face him and ran toward him. The bouncer was to distracted by the pretty mare talking to him. Before he looked up a pair of steel iron horse shoe hoofs slammed against his chest and knocked him out cold.

Inferno regained balance and walked inside the heavy good vibe club. The music was loud and colorful lights beamed everywhere with pony's all alike dancing in various spots of the club. He pushed himself into the dancing crowd and looked for the group of stallions.

.

.

.

Delta or "Freeze" was climbing objects to reach the top of the roof. He could have teleported himself on top but it would have caused a great deal of commotion. He put both his hoofs on the ledge and shimmied to a near by ledge. When he reached the ledge he heard two pony's talking.

"So you here about the robbery in Manehatten from Equestria International" said one of the pony's.

"Yeah I did, that's why the boss hired us, he wanted to make sure that nopony interrupts the exchange" said the other.

"Yeah we got to make sure that this exchange goes well or else no pay for us" said the other.

"Ok whatever, lets get back to patrolling or else we'll get fired"

The two guards stopped there talking and went seller are ways to inspect the area. Delta climbed up and looked carefully to check if the two guards were separated.

One guard had his back turned and the other also. Delta took out his knife and crept toward one of the guards. He slowly approached him and put both his hoofs around his head and choked him out. Delta put down the body and pushed it aside but as he did the guard was turning around. Delta quickly hid behind a near by air vent and saw that the guard was making his way toward him. He needed to quickly take out the guard so he climbed the air vent and waited for him to get near.

Once the guard was near Delta he pounced off the air vent and did a drop assassination on the guard. The knife was stuck in the guard necks and he pulled it out leaving a trail of blood with him taking it out and he picked up the guard and threw the guards body off the edge and into a dumpster below.

Delta picked up the keys and made his way inside the Club.

.

.

.

Inferno looked everywhere his eyes could look. The DJ table, the dance floor, the bathroom, those pony's were nowhere to be found. He sighed and sat on a stool at the bar table.

"What can I get you" said the bar pony.

"One shot,please" said Inferno putting a bit one the counter. The bar pony pulled a shot from below and poured the alcoholic drink and Inferno took a shot. When he up the shot down he saw in the corner of the room where the V.I.P area was there was the group of pony's talking to a important looking pony guarded by several bodyguards.

Inferno got up and made his way toward the area. He was stopped by the guards but as soon as guards stopped him the Bandits knew from experience that if a pony gets stopped by security they are working for the government.

"Hello I'm here to-"

"I know a police pony when I see one your going to die, GET HIM"

One of the bandits got up from his seat and threw a knife at Inferno but missed and hit the wall.

"Holy fuck, ok assholes lets dance" said Inferno pulling out his knife and gun. The guards tried to trample Inferno but he knocked them out cold like he did with the bouncer.

The bandits scattered and one tried to attack Inferno but he pushed his knife into the skull of the bandit and the tip of the knife exiting his forehead. He pulled the knife out and saw the bags of bits stolen from the bank were the bandits were.

He raised his hoof and squeezed the trigger of the gun and shots were fired to the roof. The pony's heard this loud bang and rushed out the club leaving the bandits there and guards. The unicorn guards fired at Inferno but he took cover just in time but he was pinned down behind a table. Beams were raining down on Inferno as his cover was depleting with every shot fired on him.

.

.

.

Delta pulled his knife out of a guard that saw him and he attacked him to prevent from blowing his cover. Blood covered his vest and his fatigue was slowly getting tired.

BOOOOM BOOOOOM BOOOOOM BOOOOM

Shots were fired that echoed the empty club. Delta raised his ears and knew that sound was no beam shot.

"Hold on Inferno I'm coming" said Delta.

He rushed down the stairs and saw many guards running down the same and to the center room. Delta entered the room and saw many unicorn guards firing on a almost destroyed table and the other guards were behind them throwing objects. Delta took this opportunity to sneak behind a guard and cut his throat open. He grabbed a nearby piece of wood with a nail in it and slammed it against another guard with blood pouring out.

.

.

.

Inferno saw through a little hole in the table that Delta was killing the guards and buying time for him. Inferno checked his ammo and he had 5 in the chamber and 1 extra clip.

He took a breath and released it remembering the promise he told Rainbow that he would be safe. All of the time slowed down and he exited cover. He aimed the gun at a guard and squeezed the trigger and the fire from the gun erupted and it slowly moved through time and the DJs music still playing.

It hit the guard straight in the head and blood splattered on the wall. He moved the gun and aimed at a guard about to hit Delta and fired hitting the guard straight in the neck.

A guard rushed toward him and Inferno pulled out his knife and through it hitting the guard in the eye and blood splattering on Inferno as he ran slowly the ought time.

Inferno noticed three of the bandits trying to run out the door and he aimed the gun at them and shot it. One was hit in the eye, another in the neck and the last one in the leg cutting to hit both his hoofs causing him to fall straight on his face and time regained.

Delta broke the piece of wood on a guards head as he felt a knife being stuck in his side. He pushed the a bandit off him and the bandit fell on a piece of sharp glass going straight through him. He saw the bandits body split open and he looked away as his organs were out in the open.

As he looked away a near by bandit grabbed a sharp bottle opener and was about to stab Delta but he fell instantly to the ground. Delta looked up and saw a knife in the back of his head and the last of the guards dead and the "weapon" empty of its ammo. The club was a blood bath and Inferno limped slowly to the VIP area and picked up several heavy bags of bits. Delta knew these were the stolen bits and picked up bags to. Before they left a bandit cried in pain as he bleeding out, Inferno out down the bits and turned him over.

"You could have gone quietly" said Inferno.

"All we wanted was to leave, go ahead and kill me I'm dead anyway" said the dying bandit.

"Answer me this, why did you steal the bits"

"To pay...b...back...th...the...Program" said the bandit dying from blood loss. Inferno closed the eyes of the bandit and picked up the bags and started walking past the blood bathe new dance club. Inferno walked out the club an out the back not wanting to cause attention. Once they were safely outside Ponyvilles entrance and in a dark part where nopony could see them, he sighed and dropped the bits.

"Thank you so much for helping me Inferno" said Delta.

"It's our job to protect the innocent pony's and even if we must take out our own, I know its hard to see the blood of our own brothers but THEY chose to betray Equestria and cause harm to the ones who just want to live there normal lives. This job comes with a price, a price that will involve us doing horrible things" said Inferno.

Silence was struck as Inferno put the bits in a pile and threw a bottle of blue mist. This mist would send anything to the Equestria Secret Service. Inferno saw Delta with blood covering his whole body and a knife sticking out the side of him. He walked over to Delta and pulled out the knife.

"HOLY SHIT, what was that for" cried Delta.

"You had a knife in you so I pulled it out so you might want to close that wound up" said Inferno.

"Ass"

Inferno smiled and flew with his torn up wings and toward the only cloud house in all of Ponyville. His vision was starting to blur but he managed to get to her house and knock. He heard hoofs coming down her cloud stairs and open the door and as soon as she saw him her eyes went wide.

"INFERNO WHAT HAPPENED" she said gasping and pulling him inside her house. With every step he took a blood hoof was stained on her white home. She placed him on her couch and rushed to her bathroom and grabbed a bottle of alcohol.

Inferno saw we opening the bottle and his worst of fears were appearing.

"Nononononono" he started to scoot away but she poured the WHOLE BOTTLE on him."WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY." Rainbow Dash cleaned him up with a towel and laid on her bloody,wet couch with Inferno in her hoofs.

He stroked her mane and felt tears roll against his body. She didn't say a word but breath on him, soon after she fell asleep and Inferno couldn't blame her because it was late in the night and pulled her close to his bloody fur and closed his eyes.

"I promised I'll be safe...


	14. New Enemy's On The Horizon

_**New Enemy's On The Horizon **_

.

.

**UnderCover Field Agent "Red Inferno"/A.K.A "Blaze"**

**August 18, 2008**

**Dragon is 500 miles from Ponyville and is planning to rest there**

**Ponyville**

.

.

Inferno felt a great pain overwhelm his wounds and the stinging from the alcohol made it hurt but it neutralized the infections he could have gotten. Rainbow Dash really cared for him and yet they hardly know each other for about a couple of days.

Inferno looked at her sleeping as she rested on his stomach."Why does she care for me so much? We hardly know each other but yet I love her with my heart and I know she loves me to?"

She moved a little and stirred in Infernos hoofs so she was waking up. She snuggled against his chest and kissed his cheek.

"Morning honey, I was so worried about you yesterday-"

She was cut off by Inferno kissing her and silencing her from crying. He didn't like it when she cried and even when other pony's cried so he always try to avoid that situation. He pulled away and saw her eyes closed and happily smiling.

"Ok we can do more of that later, but right now I need to take a shower because this blood will ruin my coat" said Inferno getting up from the blood soaked couch.

"Um...do you mind if I use your shower, I'm to lazy to fly to mine please" said Inferno pleading at Rainbow Dash's hoofs. She giggled and nodded her head.

"Second door to the right" she said getting up to. She also got up and she was slightly covered in blood but just a little but.

Inferno walked droopy to the bathroom. He made it to the bathroom and closed the door made of cloud, he sighed and looked at the monster he was. Blood painted his coat and his black mane was red and his uniform was ripped and stab wounds exposed his body. He sighed and turned on the shower and water fell out. He stepped inside and when the cold chilling water hit him he shivered.

"The water feels like rain on a stormy day and these cloud make my hoofs nice and warm" thought Inferno. As he thought that he heard the bathroom door open and he had his back turned. The shower curtains opened and closed. He felt a pair of hoofs press against his body and the water wrap around he body. He slightly turned his head and saw Rainbow Dash, eyes closed and smiling. The blood from the previous day washed down the drain and into the abyss.

Life was great for Inferno. He had a great job, a best friend, a mare to love, and is living a happy life.

.

.

.

**Somewhere far away Underground**

A large table in the center room was surrounded by multiple animals and they chattered about. Just as they chattered a large Griffin with a business suit and a cigar in his mouth.

"ATTENTION" growled the Griffin."It comes to my attention that we have a "hero" in our mist"."He took out 20 guards and 6 of my best thief's."" I don't usually care if a guard dies or a bandit goes missing but 6 of my best THIEF'S DIE, THAT DOESN'T HAPPEN EVERYDAY." The griffin angrily slammed his razor sharp talons against the table and ripping through the wood like butter." He stopped a million bit trade, that would have provided enough funds to make out business grow."

He cleared his throat and fixed his eyebrows."Whoever this "hero" is he must be observed. I don't want to send army's to kill some peasant off the street. I want recon spies looking for this "hero" and find him and brig me back who he his or what they look like."

All the animals in the room nodded and sat in silence.

"What are waiting for, GO FIND HIM" screamed the Griffin. All the animals in the room stormed out one single door and put there best spies looking for this pony.

.

.

.

Inferno flew back to his house after taking a shower with Rainbow. As he opened his house boxes were littered all over. Many were labeled with different signs like armor, notes, or even clothes. He pushed them aside and started looking for a specific box that he had moved.

He checked all the boxes and found it in a corner of the house. As he blew the dust off the box he read the label.

"Notes On Old Terrorist Country's". He opened the box and found many old notes from when his father was alive. They specifically had as many notes on they can on leaders of neighboring country's that threatened Equestria.

He pushed all the notes aside and found one that he looked for. It was documented "Changling Empire, Queen Chrysalis the first". He pulled the document out and turned on the light in the kitchen. He placed it on the table and grabbed a cup of coffee and started to read his fathers entry's on the queen.

After hours of reading he passed out on the table knowing so much about the Changling empire and his fathers note on the queen.

.

.

.

_( I see you have wondered how your parents met and why your fathered loved her so much)_

_"So your going to show me how my parents met?"_

_(No, I'm going to show you why your father would give his life for her and kill anything for her safety. This is why you promised all those pony's that you would keep them safe and make life for them easier. This is why your A Protector)_

.

.

.

**Special Forces Captain "Red Inferno"**

**January 23, 1981**

**Elements haven't been born yet**

**New Colt (New York)**

**Mission Briefing: Go as a bodyguard for Princess Celestia. She is giving her speech and make sure she gets out alive. Kill anything that threatens her.**

.

.

"Artic I need cover fire, I'm pinned down at The Marepire State building. Enemy's forces have us on lock down I repeat we need cover fire" Inferno was holding his side as he had a knife in it. He was covered in blood and his bodyguard uniform was torn. His team had been completely wiped out from the massive explosion. Only him and Celestia were the last two surviving pony's in the whole area.

"Ok Blaze I'm 5 clicks north of your position. I'm a need you to hang in buddy, JUST H...OLD...O...N-" Artics comm's were cut off.

"Damn they cut off all comm's in the area. I don't know how were going to get out" said Inferno as he hid behind cover.

"We should just surrender. We can't get out with dying. Im sorry but theres no other way" said Celestia.

"No ma'm, I promised to get you out alive and that us my job even if it means I die in the process. You are more important than me and I SHALL get you out alive"

The princess nodded and Inferno told her to look away. He grabbed the knife still in him and pulled as fast as he could to relieve the pain. As he just pulled it out a masked pony ran over to the princess holding a axe. Inferno saw this an jumped on the masked pony before he hit the princess.

Inferno raised his hoof with the knife in it and slammed it in the pony's eye. He looked away as the warm red liquid splashed against him. He pulled the knife out an told the princess to run to the hallway. They ran across the room and beam shots tried to hit them.

As they ran in the dust, Inferno saw a beam about to hit the princess. Time seemed to slow down and he pounced forward and pushed her out of the way. He pushed her through the double doors and he also went through.

She recovered quickly and saw that Inferno was hit on the side were his stomach was. Inferno felt the pain rush over his body and blood rushing down his body. He turned his head and saw tears falling from the princess.

"P...please...d...don't...g...go" she cried horribly. Inferno picked himself up and pulled her in for a hug. He felt he warm tears fall on his cheeks and he stained her beautiful,nice, and white fur.

"Princess...go...leave me...save yourself...I'm not...important" she said spitting out blood and it stained her fur.

"NO, YOUR TO IMPORTANT TO ME FOR YOU TO DIE" she shouted. He smiled and more blood was spit out. Her horn glowed and she touched Infernos cuts and wounds.

The stinging sensation hurt him and pain washed his nerves. But he stop felling the warm blood come out his body. He looked down and saw that the cuts were fully healed and Celestia was really tired. That spell was one of the most advanced spell in the book and she was the only pony who could do it.

Inferno saw the double doors open and a masked pony entered. He saw the two pony's on the ground and rushed to them. Inferno secretly pulled out his knife and hid it on his side. The masked pony confronted them and shouted at them.

"I FOUND THEM THERE OVER HE-"

The masked pony was cut off by Inferno knocking him on his hind hoofs and falling on the floor. Inferno covered his mouth and slammed the knife in his neck. The masked pony tried to struggle but every time he moved, the knife cut a muscle in his neck.

The masked pony stopped moving and Inferno pulled the knife out and put it away. He threw the pony aside and picked up the tired princess. She was VERY tired and could barley stand. Inferno put her on his shoulder and walked forward down the hallway.

He reached the end of the hallway and slowly opened the door. There was about 10 masked pony's searched the area for the princess. Inferno closed the door and sighed as he also was tired but he had promised her that he would get the princess out of there alive. He bent over and looked the princess straight in the eyes.

"Ok princess, I'm going to take care of these pony's I'll be back I promise" he said.

She nodded slowly and he went back to the door. He took a deep breath and checked his weapons. He had his combat knife, 8 small throwing knifes, and 2 grenades.

That feeling when you think your about to die but something tells you that you are going to make it and live to see another day. He let go of the breath and pushed the door open holding two throwing knifes in his hoofs.

The makes pony's turned as they heard a loud slamming sound behind them. Two saw this and turned around quickly but two knifes were thrown in there eye or neck. Three other ran toward Inferno, he grabbed one of them and cut his throat easily and slammed his knife in the other ones stomach and quickly pulled it out and threw it hitting the rushing pony.

5 were left and they all ran toward Inferno. He pulled out his combat knife and readied for the battle. He was greatly tired and didn't have enough energy for all five but getting the princess out was his main priority.

They all ran at him but a blue beam shot went right through all there heads simultaneously. They all fell dead on the floor and Inferno turned his head and saw the building across from him was a blue dot with a glowing horn.

"Damn Artic, you finally come when I'm about to die. I thought you would leave me to die" said Inferno into his comms happily that he didn't have to fight all those guards.

"Hey I'm sorry for that ok, but you got to admit I did make a badass shot" said Artic.

"Yeah it was, anyway I need you to provide cover fire from that building. I'll make my way down the building. I'm on floor 15, tell Delta team to be ready with a convoy ASAP" said Inferno.

"Ok" replied Artic.

Inferno walked out the room and saw Celestia barley keeping her eyes open. He picked her up and carried her to the nearby elevator. He pushed the button and waited for it to arrive. As he laid there with his head against the wall breathing heavily and blood surrounding his uniform the large white princess tiredly opened her eyes to look at Inferno.

He saw her looking and made a small smile. She smiled back and picked herself up. Inferno tired to help her but she rejected his kindness as he was already putting his life on the line for her. Two minutes passed by and the elevator came and opened its metal double doors. Inferno limped inside the elevator and Celestia did to.

He pressed the main lobby buttons and let his body press against the glass window that over shined the whole city. Those attackers tried to attack the Princess when she was giving her speech about helping Equestria and making it better for pony's when a group of masked pony's tried to assassinate her but they failed horribly as Inferno slaughtered them and told the Princess to leave when they bombed the floor they were on. They were forced to flee upstairs and many if her personal bodyguards died protecting her and MANY of the masked pony's tried to take her.

Inferno held many of them off but was stabbed and took cover with her. That just happened moments ago but that wasn't the main thing on Infernos mind. It was to keep the Princess safe.

"Why did the do that" said the tired princess.

Inferno took notice of Celestia and held his hoof on his side."Because some pony's just want the world to burn and see a evil ruler take its place" said Inferno.

As he said that the elevator stopped and Inferno looked up and it read floor one. He turned his head to the princess and frowned."Ok princess same as before, they are waiting for us to arrive but when those double doors open they will find a massive explosion" said Inferno. He opened a hatch above them and pulled himself up along with the princess. He pulled out the two grenades am tied them to a piece of string.

They teleported to the nearest floor and made there way down the stairs. As they arrived on the first floor dozens of masked pony's waited for those doors to open and kill both pony's in the elevator.

Inferno turned his head to Celestia and smiled."Ok when those bombs go off I want you to run outside and make a sharp left. There will be my team and they would escort you back to Canterlot".

As he told her that she pulled him in for a kiss. He was surprised at first but quickly accepted. She pulled back and said "Please make it back".

He molded and opened the door again. Two guards were prying the doors open and when they did two metal shaped balls fell from a string and rolled outside. The guards all tried to run but the explosion caught them. Many limbs were flying through the air and blood painted the walls. Celestia ran outside as the bombs went off and made it to Delta team.

Inferno on the other hoof ran into the dust filled room with blades ready and death in his wake. He sliced a pony's neck open and slammed another knife in its eye. He picked up a rock and forcefully pushed it against a pony's head splattering it all over the floor.

.

.

.

Artic signaled for his squad to move in the hotel. Delta already took flight to Canterlot with Celestia and he was ordered to eliminate any remaining Hostiles. As he opened the door blood scented the room and death clawed at his hoofs. Every step was a puddle of blood and body parts being stepped on. As they kept moving a single figure stood there with blood squaring every single part of his body. Artic readied his horn and when he approached the figure it was very familiar.

"Inferno?"

Inferno turned his head and smiled at Artic. He took a step forward and fell instantly. Artic ran over to help him and saw that he had 3 knifes stuck on his back and tip of his horn was chipped off.

.

.

.

**Present Time/2008**

Inferno scattered all over the place as he recovered from the dream he had. He cleaned the crust from his eyes and looked outside and saw that it was dark. Coffee was spilled all over the floor and his papers everywhere he looked. He called it a night head off to bed.


	15. Brother And Sister

_**Brother and Sister**_

.

.

**Undercover Field Agent "Red Inferno"/A.K.A**

**August 19, 2008**

**Dragon is 74 miles from Ponyville**

**Ponyville **

.

.

.

Twilight Sparkle was sweating and beads of it dripped down her face and made a small puddle on her wooden floor. Her horn was emitting a purple electrical shock as she focused intensely on the purple dragon in front of her.

"Twilight, what am I doing here it like 5 o'clock in the morning and I'm very tired" said the tired purple dragon.

"No now Spike, Celestia personally asked me to try and use this new spell called Reverse Sides" said Twilight.

"What does it do exactly. It can't take this long to do it can it?" Questioned the small dragon.

"Well judging from what Celestia gave me...it can create a opposite version of you who ever it touches. Like if I we're to hit you with it , it can create a female version with a opposite personality and much more" said Twilight.

"I don't think I want to do this" said a terrified Spike.

"Just hold still" said Twilight as she was about to shoot it at Spike. Spike was terrified to the bone and the thought of having a female version of him was totally weird. Just as Twilight exploded the blast of purple light,Spike placed a mirror in front of him and the electrical charge shot back at Twilight and she moved to but she left the window open.

The Spell moved faster than words or light combined and it soared through the town and finally hit a pony. Twilight and Spike both looked at the window and saw were the spell went and there reactions were scared.

"Oh no it hit...Inferno"

.

.

.

Inferno slept soundly as he was tired from all the fighting he has done in the past couple of days. He was happy that he could finally relax with no problems in his wake.

"Brother helloooooooooooo"

"Really. Really" thought Inferno.

Inferno slowly flickered his eyes open and saw a pony smiling in front of his face like they were about to kiss. Inferno was startled and left off the bed as this mare was in his bed also.

"Please tell me I didn't cheat on Rainbow Dash please tell me I didn't" thought Inferno as he might lose his marefriend.

Inferno took notice of this mare because she looked like a girl version of him but way prettierthan any mare he'd seen. She had light blue fur with a light pink mane and she was a unicorn with a cutie mark of a happy face.

"Hey brother don't look back there" she said.

"Brother?" Said Inferno.

.

.

.

**Pony Changling Captain "Death Blaze"**

**August 19, 2008**

**Dragon is 74 miles away from Ponyville**

**Changling Castle**

.

.

As Blaze walked through the black painted hallway leading to his mothers throne room all the Guard Changling bowed with respect as he passed them. He was a well respected pony to all Changling even though he was a pony. He was a unicorn that had black fur with a red mane and a cutie mark of a skull with a sword going through one of its eyes and on fire.

As he reached the golden set of double doors the Changling in metal opened it for him. His heavy armor clanked through the throne room and his mother took notice of this.

"My son Blaze, how did the infiltration go on Griffin territory" said his mother.

"All went well mother. There were no survivors all has been recovered and destroyed" said Blaze.

His mother smiled at him and teleported next to him. She looked into his green eyes and knew she had his fathers brutality and cunning skills. His father was the princesses bodyguard and protector. He had been born before the queen was attacked and captured. His father would see him and her once and awhile as he was always in Equestria gathering information as for that is what he told them.

His father died in a battle on July 14, 1987. He named his son Blaze for he knew he would have a fire heart and be loyal to his mother. His fathers name was Red Inferno and he faked loved Queen Chrysalis for her to buy his fake identity and for he could gather information about the Changlings next attacks. For some odd reason he was a colt by the age of 29 and hated every second thinking that he was a pony. He hated more than all the Changlings hate combined being a pony. What his people hated and would kill on sight but he was the Queen Chrysalis son, he showed that he could be trusted by killing a battalion of ESF trying to infiltrate his mothers empire.

"My son what shall you do now. I'm giving you a while to rest and your next mission is going to be your most important" said his mother.

"What is it mother" he bowed and kissed her hoof."I am doing to succeed in your next task" he said.

She magically teleported a BIG folder and it was classified. She instantly teleported away and he was left with the folder. He used his hoof to open the folder and it had a picture of a pony with blood red fur and a neon blue mane.

Blaze read the name and his eyes instantly widened.

"Father...

.

.

.

**Red Inferno/Ponyville**

"Hey stop saying that, I am your sister" said the saddened mare.

"No my mom only had one child and there is no possible way for you to be my sis-"

Inferno was cut off by his front door slamming open. He took his attention away from the mare and pulled his covers off and and walked toward the opened door. He made his way out the door and she followed him asking him questions up the ass.

He chose to ignore and silence her talking and walk down stairs to whoever broke in his house. He hugged the wall and put a hoof on his so called "sisters" mouth shutting her up.

He poked his head out just slightly and saw Twilight with a small baby dragon looked curiously for something. Inferno sighed and let his hoof go and walked downstairs. Twilight noticed him and blasted toward him like never before.

"Hello Inferno have you seen anything off or a replication of some sort in your house" she said nervously and beads of swear dripped down her face.

"First let me ask why did you break into my house and Second yes I have seen something off, that mare thinks she is my sister so please tell her that she isn't" said Inferno as he pointed his hoof toward a curious mare looking at some photos.

Twilight sighed in relief and wiped the sweat from her head."Well Inferno I'm sorry to say that, that is your sister. I was working on some Reverse spell that is EXTREMELY complicated and I was about to test it on Spike but he moved" she said angrily looking at Spike."He moved and it hit a mirror so it reflected and I left my window open and it accidentally went outside and well you know the rest" she said.

"So what your telling me is that, mare is my new sister. Isn't there anyway to reverse or delete the spell" said Inferno hoping for a yes.

"I'm sorry Inferno but this spell is very complicated to understand and is new that it hasn't been researched yet and I'm the only one who can do yet. The spell makes a complete opposite of what it touches so she's basically a copy of you. So no there is no cure" she said sadly.

Inferno looked at the mare playing with the small baby dragon. Although he didn't like the news that his sister is the exact copy of him, she looked happy and seemed to enjoy herself. He sighed and sat down on his old,dusty chair.

"Well thanks for the new information. I can handle the rest so please be on your way while I try to explain ALOT of things to her" say Inferno.

She nodded and motioned for Spike to quit what he was doing and follow Twilight. They left and Twilight closed the door with her magic. Inferno looked at his sister sitting in a chair smiling. He went up to her and sat down across from her in a box.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh so your my sister huh? Do you even have a name or something" he said.

"No I don't I was create like 20 minutes ago" she said.

"So think of a name" he said to her angrily.

She closed her eyes and thought REALLY hard for a good name. After ten minutes she finally opened her eyes. Inferno fell asleep and she pushed him to get him awake

"Oh huh Rainbow is that you...oh Nevermind what did you think of?" Said Inferno.

"Colorful Cloud" she said. (A/N See what I did there)

Inferno was about to say something but the name seemed to suit her appearance. She was beautiful and pretty but he needed to figure out her personality.

"Ok since your new here I need to explain the basics and then I explain everything else" said Inferno.

"Ok" Colorful said.

"Ok our mother is the princess of all of Equestria and Equestria is the country we live in. She has been around for thousands of years and has only been married once to our father Red Inferno. My name is Red Inferno and I get it after him so you won't get confused. He died along time ago and I vowed to protect all of Equestria and the innocent citizens of this great country. I am 29 years old and you look about 25 or 24 so your considered my younger sister and...

.

.

.

Hours of explaining finally paid off as she knew what everything was and what he knew she knew from their fathers death to him and who mane six were with his relationship with Rainbow Dash. He sipped a cup of apple juice and ate a bagel as Colorful wandered through the house empty minded. Inferno took notice of this and ate his entire bagel.

"Uhhhhhhhhh what's wrong sis are you bored" said Inferno.

She stopped moving and look curiously at Inferno like was he dumb.

"Uh hello...of course I'm bored I've been locked up in this house for hours and I want to see all of the town and pony's. Let me make friends and find love" she stated.

Inferno face palmed and got up from his seat and headed toward the door. His sister in a blink of an eye popped up next to him. He was startled and fell to the ground. She giggled and Inferno sighed as this was going to be a long day...

.

.

.

**Freezes P.O.V.**

I started walking through the town and ready to start my job once again. I made a friendly relationship with Twilight and I was hoping to ask her out on a date some time soon. She was very beautiful and very intelligent so me and her would get along wonderful. As I made my way down toward the library I saw something that caught my eye.

It was Inferno and FINE mare next to him. He looked sad and depressed as for she was bouncing and smiling waving at everypony she saw. He stopped and went into the post office to deliver some mail I guess.

He came out still sad so I decided to see what's wrong. As I reached him he let out a sighed again.

"He Inferno what's wrong, you seem sad" I said.

He looked up at me and smiled just for a second and turned his head to the mare that was following him. She was talking to Ditzy Do.

"That's my sister, her name is Colorful Cloud. Don't ask about how she's my sister she just is" said Inferno.

I was going to ask why but this is Equestria and things like this happen everyday.

" I remembered my younger brother and sister, they were the devils I'll tell you. They got into trouble a lot and I would always get In trouble for what they did. But there my siblings and I can't deny that they aren't. My younger brother died along time ago by a incurable disease. I wept for along time and finally got very it because my sister was more hurt than me. I had to forget him and help my sister get back to society and start her life again. She is in Canterlot and is living with my parents for now" I said.

"What I'm trying to say to you Inferno is that she's your sister no matter how she was born or created. She loves you and you should love her back, you only get one brother and sister to love so don't lose her" I said.

I looked into up and saw Inferno eyes were watery. I've never seen him like this before even when Charlie or Waterfall died. There was something that turned his gears on and that one thing was love for your family.

"Thanks Freeze I needed that" Inferno said.

"No problem, just promise me that you'll treat her like your sister" I said.

"Sure" he said."By the way I needed to tell you that your first paycheck is already deposited in your bank account so if you need it, it'll be in there" Inferno said.

He trotted off to his sister and gave her a hug. I smiled and started walking to Twilights home.

.

.

.

**Red Inferno/Ponyville**

He walked through town with his sister following. He was showing her around and doing some errands for himself. He was kind enough and let her go to shops and give her money to buy something's for her room in his house. He was done paying his final bill and walked out the store seeing Colorful with a large amount of bags in her mouth.

"Wow you really are strong to carry all those bags for a mare" Inferno said.

She dropped the bags and smiled."I maybe be different than you but I still have your strength" she said.

"Well lets go home" said Inferno. He passed her a key and took flight. The cool air made his neon mane flow with wind. He flew for a couple of minutes and landed on cloud. He looked up to the mountains to Canterlot.

"I need time to think things through. I have to many thugs on my hoofs. I need to be stronger physically and mentally" said Inferno.

He was about to get up from the cloud but he felt sleepy and pain struck his back. He turned his head to see a dart in his shoulder.

He pulled it out and a rare type of venom that was dipped in it. He was going to scream for help but a black coated pony landed in from of him. He tried to yell but his body wasn't allowing him to and he fell unconscious.


	16. Old Faces

_**Old Faces**_

.

.

_[System Failure memory's on lock-down. Proceeding to reboot memory's average time 20 minutes]_

_"DAMN IT, I need those memory's NOW Oni. Extract protocol override "Inferno" and use back up generator. Those memory's are more important than anything right now and nothing can get me distracted"_

_"Even me, Lightning" said a sweet innocent voice from behind him. _

_He turned from the chair and saw his marefriend and fiancé Dusk. She had tear stains on her face and a roughed up mane covered with small patches of blood. She obviously had been crying either a long time or harshly. Lightning got up from the chair and rushed to hold her._

_He let her cry on his fur and the tears wept down his shoulder. Her innocent black mane was messed up and her purple fur was dirty and filthy. Her cutie mark was the moon but a fog covering it._

_"Don't worry honey, I will find those brutes and make them pay for what they'd done to you. I promise they've gone to far this time" said Lightning._

_He walked her toward his room and let her rest for the time being. He kissed her and turned off the lights. He walked out and toward the armory with a devil face on. He grabbed his metal armor and loaded his Colt 1911. As he was grabbed his deadly tools his partner came up to him. They'd worked together for years now ever since their fathers introduced them to each other. He turned his head and saw that she disapproving._

_"Lightning I've known you for years now and this isn't you. What happened to the Lightning that never wanted to be like his dad. Killing for revenge and trying to protect those who already been hurt. THIS. ISN'T . YOU Lightning you made a promise that you wouldn't kill anymore ever since the accident. The Princess forgives you understand that we all need you, Dusk needs you"_

_Lightning looked at himself in the mirror. He was about to kill pony's who probably would never stop harassing Equestria for a long time even in his life time. His partner was on the verge of tears as she has lost to many family members before and Lightning was like a brother to her and she loved him like one._

_But Lightning did make a promise not to kill anymore ever since the accident he caused years ago. All was strapped and ready to go but his helmet. If he put it on this would break the promise he vowed but if he didn't do anything they would kill more and more till they could seize Equestria._

_His decision was made and this would be life changing. His partner looked at him as he walked past him. She let out a rain of tears as he was going to risk his life for a losing battle._

_"Promises were meant to be broken" Said Lightning._

_Just as he left his partner was crying till ONI was heard from the speakers in the room._

_[Memory fully recovered. Sequence 2 is ready to play Overseer Rainbow Lightning]_

_She picked herself up and walked to the memory room Lightning had spent all this time on. As he stepped in there was one computer and a large screen._

_She sat down and saw that Lightning was already logged in and she saw that Sequence 2 was ready to see._

_"Why is so interested in these old memory's. They have nothing useful in them but yet again LIGHTNING is watching them. I must know why he is watching them" she said as she tapped the ready button and the memory started to play._

.

.

.

**Undercover Field Agent "Red Inferno"**

**August 20, 2008**

**Rarity was just asked to design a dress for a famous pony and she is now on her way to Diamond Dog territory. **

**Undisclosed Location**

.

.

.

.

Inferno shot open his eyes and tried to move quickly but he was strapped down tightly. He tired his hardest to move but the pony who strapped him down was very skilled in this.

He looked around the area and saw that he was on the air so he figured that he was in a hot air ballon.

He saw the pony dressed in black looked down the ballon and to the ground. Inferno took this time to struggle and worm out of his chains and rope.

He struggled and the black pony turned to face Inferno. The pony bent down and was wearing a mask with a smile.

"What so you want with me" said Inferno.

The masked pony went over to Infernos saddle bag and looked through it.

"Hey don't look through my stuff" said Inferno as he squirmed in the ropes.

The masked pony pulled out Infernos old picture. It was the one with Inferno as a young colt with his mother Celestia and his father. He held it in front of Inferno and Inferno had enough.

"If your a assassin kill me already, but remember that I am A Protector and I will kill you" said Inferno with blood shot eyes.

The masked pony laughed and put the picture back in his saddle bag. The masked pony put his hoofs were his mask was and pulled down his hood.

The masked pony had the same neon blue mane as him it it was longer and darker blue. He took off his black coat that revealed his blood red fur, this was also the same as his but darker and his cutie mark was a fist smashing the ground. As the pony started to unlock his mask Inferno remembered something from the past that his father told him before he left.

"Remember son I will be back with you. It may not be when I come back from my mission or the day after that. I will be back years from that if I don't come back so please remember son I love you..."

The masked pony threw the mask on the floor and it revealed the one pony he never expected to be behind that mask.

"Dad?...

.

.

.

**Pony Changling Captain "Death Blaze"**

**August 20, 2008**

**Elements are searching for Rarity in the Diamond Dogs tunnels.**

**Changling Empire**

.

.

.

Blaze hit the punching bag as hard as he could. Sweat was pouring from his head an making a puddle on the floor. Each hit was with hate and revenge as his mother knew that he must kill someone that is or probably is his father.

He cocked his black hoof back and unleashed his furry on the punching bag. The chain that held it up broke and the bag was split open and sand poured from it.

Blaze huffed and puffed as he thought the Bag was Red Inferno. But a set of cold hoofs touched Blazes back. He quickly turned around and was in fighting position as he was ready for his attacker.

But he saw the smile that always lighten his heart on a stormy day. It was his pregnant Changling wife Horn Striker. She was like all the regular Changling but only he was the only one to tell her apart.

She hugged him and she let the sweat drip on her. Even though Changlings were suppose to live off love, his mother casted a spell that forbid any Changling to suck his love. He kissed her in the silence that they any had together.

He touched her belly and knew that she would be due soon.

"How long" said Blaze.

"Two months" she said.

He hugged her and touched her belly again. But this time he felt the foal move inside her.

"HE MOVED!" said Blaze excitedly.

"Yes and your the father" she said smiling and kissing him. Nothing could take them away from each other for there love.

.

.

.

**Red Inferno/Unknown Location**

Inferno sat there mouth agape as his father that was presumed dead was standing right in front of him. He thought he was in a dream but the cool wind.

"I know this is shocking for you but you and one other pony are the only pony's who know that I'm alive. Not even your mother knows and she knows everything" said his father.

"Why...why did you do it" said Inferno still shocked.

His father started to unlock the chains and untie the ropes to loosen his son. "I'm terribly sorry that-" he was cut off by his son.

"THERE ARE NO FUCKEN SORRY'S. I LIVED MY LIFE WITH MY MOM AND SHE GAVE ME EVERYTHING I WANTED EXCEPT A FATHER. WHERE WE'RE YOU HUH SHIT HEAD I WANT TO FUCKEN KNOW" yelled Inferno as he held his free in the edge of the ballon about to throw him off.

He looked into his fathers blue eyes and saw him close them. He knew that his father was ready to die for leaving him alone without a father but he dropped him. Inferno sat down and tears ran down his face.

His father sat down next to him and kindled the flames to keep the air ballon going. His father sat down next to him and put his hoof on Infernos back. Inferno accepted the hoof as he was weak emotionally.

"I'm going to explain what happened after I was shot and teleported to the hospital" said his father.

Infernos ears perked up and tears were rolling down his face.

.

.

.

**Operation "Protect"**

** Commander Red "Inferno"/A.K.A "Blaze"**

**July 14th, 1987**

**Before The Elements were born**

**Mission Briefing: Protect Queen Chrysalis from any hostile contact if any. Ensure she makes it to Bravo with minor Injures. Deadly force is authorized.**

.

.

.

"Is he going to make it"

"I don't think so. He's lost to much blood and we can't refill his blood because he has special blood"

"All we can do is wait till he passes. The Princess will be pissed"

The two doctors walked out the room and left for Inferno to die in his sleep. In the bed Inferno laid in was blood and bandages. Inferno slowly opened his eyes and saw his vision blur. He pulled out a bloody picture from his pocket and held in his hoofs.

In the picture was his wife Celestia , himself, and son. He left a blood stain and kissed it with his last breath.

.

**BEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP**

.

Inferno died and the doctors rushed in. But before he died and the doctors rushed in a white flash appeared in the room and a pony walked over to his body.

"If you hear this Inferno go to The EverFree Forest and meet me there but before I leave take this" said the white pony. He injected Inferno with a liquid and teleported out.

The doctors rushed and tried defibrillators but he didn't wake. They held there heads low and prayed to Celestia. They moved his body to a black bag and to the morgue.

Minutes later Infernos heart started to beat and his breath was warm.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed Inferno. His body was scared with pain and his mind was a cluster. He saw his body all bloody and tried to get up but the injection kept him there.

"Ok I can't say that I'm alive. If I do they will want to to how I'm alive and he will be exposed and I surely wouldn't want that. Ok if I remember he said something about the EverFree forest so I'm go there but I must wait for this injection to where off" thought Inferno.

.

.

.

**Present Time/Unknown Location**

Inferno wiped a tear from his face and looked up at his father. His warm smile lightened his day even thought he kidnapped him.

"Were are we" said Inferno.

"We are 1000 miles away from Ponyville".

Inferno sighed and looked up at the beautiful night sky.

"You know I have a mare back home" said Inferno.

"What, what's her name" said his father.

"Her name is Rainbow Dash. She's special, she's one of the Elements of Harmony" said Inferno.

"Really I can see she's special to you. Your cutie mark has changed because if I remember correctly it was just a fist with a lightning bolt now the lightning bolt is Rainbow colored" said his father.

"Yeah I want to get back to her as soon as I can so when are you dropping me off back home" said Inferno.

"I'm not taking you home. WE are taking ourselfs home" said his father.

"What,why"

"Before I took you unconscious you said that you want to be a better protector" said Inferno.

"Yes I remember"

"Now I'm going to show you how to be a better protector" said his father.

"How?" Said Inferno.

"Like this" his father grabbed a knife and stabbed the ballon and he pushed Inferno out. They were free falling down the ground at 20,000 feet

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Inferno.

"Man up" said his dad.

Inferno used his wings to fly but looked at his dad.

"Did I forget to tell you that you have a daughter" said Inferno as he soared through the air next to his unicorn father.

His dad looked at him with a scared face.

"Daughter...NO THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE" After he said that they splashed in a lake and their adventure starts.


	17. The Protector

_**The Protector**_

.

.

**UnderCover Field Agent "Red Inferno"**

**August 21, 2008**

**Elements have found Rarity and are taking all the diamonds back to her home.**

**EverFree Forest**

.

.

.

Inferno shook off the water from his fur and pulled his father up from the lake. He also shook off the water. Inferno looked up to his mothers sun and saw it setting just a bit. His father took notice of this and walked over and put a hoof ok his sons back.

Inferno threw the hoof and looked at his father with anger.

"I'm still not forgiving you for pretending to be dead" said Inferno.

"It was for the sake of our family. I had to do it for you guys" said his father.

Inferno turned around with a frown and started walking but stopped in his tracks. He didn't have a clue were Ponyville was or for that matter civilization.

"Ponyvilles that way son" said Red. Inferno sighed and should have known better. Red chuckled a little bit and walked next to Inferno quietly. He tried to start a conversation but he let Inferno process the situation.

Inferno turned to his father and saw that he was about 39 or 41 years old. Although he looked entirely the same as his father they basically were the same pony's. They'd trained to be in the ESF, same tactical fighting skills, and both vowed to protect Equestria.

"Why did you take me here. You couldn't just knock on my door or something" said Inferno.

"Because son if I would have went back there would have been trouble. Many pony's know who I am and if they saw me I would blow my entire undercover operation" said Red as he kept walking not once looking at his son. They continued walking and silence was heard all through the forest as the sound of gallops was the only thing in miles. The birds were chirping and the trees shook as the wind blew.

After moments of silence Inferno added on to what his father was talking about. "Look "Dad" I know we just met after years but I am following in you hoof steps and becoming a Commander of the ESF I just have to go through the Undercover field work first so basically I'm you but younger" said Inferno. His laughed and smiled while looking at Inferno. He stopped were the sun was in plain view and the trees were no longer covering there view.

Inferno turned to his father with a confused face and saw that his father had no expression on his face.

"What's wrong dad. Why have we stopped here. We still have a long way to go" said Inferno. His father turned to face Inferno and Inferno looked straight in his eyes.

"Son I've brung you here for a reason. The main reason is because you said that you wanted to be able to protect Ponyville and never see your friends hurting is that true son?" Said his father. Inferno was about to say something but his father words were true.

"Yes dad I never want to see my friends hurting that's. Ever since Spitfire was hurt I couldn't bear to see my friends cry or being sad. That's why I joined the ESF so I can protect them" said Inferno.

"No son your doing it because your selfish to yourself. Seeing them in pain is your weakness and maybe sometimes pain is what is the cure. When they go trough that pain they learn how to endure it and when that times comes again they are able to withstand the pain an get back on there hoofs" said his father.

"But what if they are innocent and can't defend themselves. What do I do them huh? Just watch as they feel pain and wish they could die"

"Sometimes feeling is better than seeing" said his father. Inferno was about to reject those words but he let them sink into his mind. When he saw Sptifire get hurt he let the flame in his heart ignite and later when that same problem came up he was able to endure the pain and cope with the feeling of losing his friends.

Inferno dropped to his knees. Tears came out his eyes and fell to the rich soil. He clenched the ground and looked up to see his father looking to the sun set.

"NO, I MADE A PROMISE THAT I WOULD PROTECT ALL THE INNOCENT PONY'S AND HURT ANY ONE WHO IS A THREAT" said Inferno as he yelled at his father.

His father turned to face him with a tear rolling down his face.

"SON YOU DONT UNDERSTAND. WHEN YOU MAKE A PROMISE YOU AREN'T SUPPOSE TO BREAK IT. IF YOU MAKE TO MANY YOU FORGET ABOUT THE MOST SIMPLEST OF ONES. I'VE LOOKED OVER YOU SINCE I DIED AND SAW THAT YOU BUILT YOURSELF OFF HATE AND ANGER. DO YOU KNOW WHY I DIED HUH? BECAUSE I CARED FOR THOSE AND SOMETIMES A HERO MUST DIE" yelled his father into Infernos face.

Inferno never let his feeling out but where he was that would be the place his life changes. His father used his hoof to pick up Infernos crying face.

"Son make me this one promise"

Inferno wiped away a few tears and looked straight into his fathers blue eyes.

"_Promise me this. "You shall protect the Princess and all of Equestria. You will hurt anyone who is a threat to those who can't protect themselves. You have no regrets for the ones You hurt and have no feelings if they plead or cry. You are Inferno, You shall give your life for the weak if needed and with no hesitation because You are The Protector and never forget that" _

"Now son I must tell you something" said his father.

"What" said Inferno.

"This is a dream and your currently in the hospital suffering from a arrow shot to your neck. You died for 1 hour and they confirmed your death and your in a graveyard" said his father.

"What...how"

"Because when you felt the pain in your neck it hit a vital organ that caused your mind to think it was a dart. And besides I can't let the you die yet" said his father.

"How do I wake up then?" Said Inferno.

"Like this" his father said while drop kicking Inferno off the cliff ledge.

"FUCK YOU DAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" Inferno was cut off by hitting the ground.

.

.

.

**Present Time/Ponyville Cemetery**

Inferno shot his eyes open and saw darkness. Sweat was and exhaustion were consuming his body. He tried to move but there such little space. He kicked what was the metal door under him. He kept hitting till a loud "clink" sound was made from below him.

He pushed the metal door from where it hung. It fell on the ground and there was just a dim light shining in the foul smelling from. Inferno shimmied out of the darkness and landed in the tile floor overlooking several dead body's in body bags.

He held his breath and tried to find the door. He saw the door and quickly went through the door and was faces in a large corridor.

"Alright Inferno time to find out were the hell you are" thought Inferno as he slowly galloped.

.

.

.

**Twilights home**

She sat there helping her friend go through the death of her colt friend. She stroked her rainbow mane and Fluttershy was wiping the tears from her face. Twilight stepped aside to talk to Applejack who drinking some hard cider she brought from home. Infernos sister Colorful was crying also but just tears strolling down her cheek. Pinkie was telling her that it would be ok.

"I've never seen Rainbow Dash like this" said Twilight.

Applejack took one last sip from the drink and look at Twilight." SugarCube love can make someponys crazy and hurt some but y'all should know this that when that stallion hit the dust he took Rainbow Dash's feeling with him"

Just as Twilight was about to reply her front door broke down. She jumped back and saw several pony with mask covers and armor on with a snake where there cutie marks were suppose to be.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

.

.

.

Inferno heard the yell and bolted toward it. He promised his father that he would protect Equestria like him and he wasn't about to break another promise.


	18. Sorry

**Sorry but for this story is going to have to be on hiatus. The person who helps me come up with the ideas for the story has dropped the ball. He doesn't want to write anymore and I'm left alone to write the story alone. So I'm putting this story on hiatus but I'm done yet.**


	19. Death Of A Guardian

_**Death Of A Guardian **_

**(A/N Good news my co-writer has agreed to give me full possession of the story but with one last request so I hope you enjoy and don't be mad and HAPPY NEW YEAR)**

.

.

_"I'm sorry Thunder your father he...went somewhere else"_

_"W...where mommy...I want daddy home...is he coming back..."_

_"Sorry Thunder I don't think so. He's with Ceslestia now honey"_

.

.

**Undercover Field Agent "Red Inferno"/K.I.A**

**August 22, 2008**

**Elements are comforting Rainbow Dash for her loss of Inferno**

**Ponyville**

.

.

Inferno flew his way toward Ponyville as he heard the scream from a mile away. As he flew tears were dripping from his eyes and to the ground below. Each tear was staining the ground with honor and respect. As he flew he noticed that a cone form was going around him.

He lifted his head up as he sped toward the town and saw thunder clouds forming above him. These weren't any regular thunder clouds that Inferno had every seen in his life, No these were natural and have been created off of hate of the gods to try to punish him. Thunder bolts blasted toward the ground and left a trail of mist in there wake.

Inferno dodged them quickly as the bolts trying to hurt him and these were different. Some were red and others blue. Inferno was to focused on getting to town that he was not focusing on a speeding nearby black object being shot at him other than the thunder bolts. The black object struck him right in the wing and caused him to go off balance.

He didn't notice it until his path toward Ponyville was fading and the trees that overlooked his view came closer. He tried to use his wings at the last second but crashed into the trees and started falling to the ground at furious speed.

He tried to find his view but the pine needles and leaves covered his fall. As he fell the object that shot him teleported close to his location. Inferno fell until a loud "CRUNCH" was heard and a bone snapped out of place and Infernos blood stained the soil of the floor.

.

.

.

AppleJack managed to get loose of her holder and buck him straight in his neck sending him flying to Twilights book shelf and books falling on him and she ran to help Twilight but was tackled by several masked pony's. Rainbow Dash was struggling as two masked pony's held her. One pinned her down and the other pulled out a knife and raised it.

He lowered the knife to her neck and his breath was felt in her fur but her was soon launched back out the window. Fluttershy was hiding until her friend Rainbow Dash was in trouble. She hid until a table shelf and saw the masked pony's throw Rainbow on the floor.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" she screamed and blasted out from under the table. She grabbed the pony about to take Rainbow Dash's life and grabbed the pony holding the knife and disarmed him and snapped his neck throwing him out the window. Her eyes went red with anger and the masked pony's holding down Twilight saw this and ran toward her.

She threw the knife at the pony's neck and bucked him in the face causing the knife to sink into his neck killing him instantly. The other grabbed a book and Fluttershy smiled. She grabbed a vase and broke it on the floor.

She picked up the sharp pieces and ran toward the masked pony. He trembled an tried to run but Fluttershy grabbed his loose mane and slit his throat. The other masked pony saw this ran toward her with weapons ready to kill.

Freeze barged in with a sword drawn and noticed Fluttershy on a rampage of killing. He stuck his sword into a masked pony's neck and twisted it till the head popped off. He hacked and slashed his toward the bloodied Fluttershy.

She did not know of his presence and when he put his hoof on her shoulder she used the broken piece of the vase to cut what was behind her. She turned around to see blood spray over her yellow coat and not a masked pony fall but a friend. She was so careless of killing that she killed her secret lover.

.

.

_1 Day Ago_

_Freeze was cuddling next to Fluttershy as she was crying of Infernos death. He to was sad for his life long friend death but he had lost many friends and did not act the way the others did but shed a tear._

_"W-why did he stab himself...why Freeze...why" Fluttershy said in tears. Freeze held her closer and tightened his grip on her while they were under the stars._

_"I promise you Fluttershy that I will never see you cry. Please do the same. If I die don't cry but forget me" said Freeze as he shed a tear._

_Fluttershy smiled weakly and looked at Freeze. He was sleeping and slept with her in his hoofs. She cried a little and put the blanket over them and kissed him softly on the lips._

.

.

.

Freeze fell to the ground and held her hoof with his dying breath and cried as his life was now over.

Fluttershy's eyes went from red to white as she was now shocked. She evaluated the situation and cried caused her realize that she took another pony's life and her secret lovers to of her not caring.

Twilight walked over to her and knelt down.

"It's ok Fluttershy, they tried to hurt us and YOU stopped them from doing that. You should feel proud of what you did." Fluttershy turned to her friends trying to regain themselves and saw that none of them were hurt but blood soaked the wooden floors of Twilights home."Come on let's go with the others they'll want to talk to you" said Twilight as she help Fluttershy up and notice Fluttershy's eyes with regret. Fluttershy would have not even moved but she promised Freeze that she would move on.

She looked at him and shed a single tear that hit the blood floor.

.

.

.

Inferno crawled as his view was over looking the whole town and blood was seeping from arm. His legs were injured but pained filled his body and his wings all smashed up and bones sticking in and out. His vision was starting to get blurry but his will to survive is beyond the gods.

"Don't...worry Rain...bow...I'm...c...comin...g" said Inferno as each inch toward the town was harder and getting longer. He clenched the dirt as his blood was scenting predator animals.

He crawled onto a large cliff overlooking Ponyville and Canterlot in the distance made this position familiar. This looked like the place his father told him to be a protector and never to give.

Inferno knew this was his last breaths so he enjoyed it. The beautiful town was sparkling as tears streamed down his face. He pulled the necklace Waterfall had given him from his vest and blood was dripping from he held it.

"I'm...sorry Rainbow and...Waterfall...Dad...I failed...you" his last breath was out and he dropped the necklace over the cliff and in the small waterfall that streamed under the cliff. He turned for his back to the ground and the sky above him. Blood sprayed out his mouth and he pointed to the star he promised that he would protect Equestria from.

Just as he pointed a white flash came out of now where. There standing was a pony wearing metal armor. Inferno turned his dying head toward the pony and saw that this pony was built and taller than him.

The pony walked over to him and knelt down to his face and pulled off his mask.

"I don't know who you are Inferno if that is you or your my father but I'm devoted to killing you and serving the Changling army. I've got a wife and a kid coming so lets do this fast and quickly" said the pony."This is MY TIME AND IM NOT LETTING A PIECE OF SHIT LIKE YOU STOP ME"yelled the metal pony.

Infernos eyes opened and his bloodied hoof grabbing the metal pony and a blood trace where the Shining metal armor was.

"I've already killed you but I'm end you with something you might cherish" said the pony. The metal pony opened his hoof and revealed the bloodied Thunder bolt Inferno dropped over the cliff just moments ago. The metal pony put the sharp end to his neck and applied pressure to Infernos neck and cut his throat open.

Blood spilled from his neck and the metal pony smiled as this was his final mission yet to him it was to easy. Inferno was dying but a solider and a son, he had a knife with him as he put in the cemetery. The metal pony was fully guarded and nothing could penetrated his steel armor but his face was exposed. Inferno clenched the knife and slammed it against the metal pony's eye.

The pony dropped to the floor instantly and blood was filling and pouring from inside his suit. Inferno moved from him and regained the position he was in looking up at the stars.

The metal pony dropped something as he fell to the floor dead. A picture of him,his wife, and her fully bloated stomach. She warned him about this mission but for him it was to easy.

He closed his eyes and let all his life take from his body as the lighting bolts were striking were he laid. He left himself into the hands of the god or gods above...


	20. Grief And Sorrow

_**Grief And Sorrow**_

**(A/N Sorry for the LATE update I had many issues to go through so now I can keep posting and sorry for the other chapter I know it went the wrong way but now its time to get it back in order)**

**.**

.

**Operation "Protect"**

** Commander Red "Inferno"/A.K.A "Blaze"**

**July 14th, 1987**

**Before The Elements were born**

**Mission Briefing: Protect Queen Chrysalis from any hostile contact if any. Ensure she makes it to Bravo with minor Injures. Deadly force is authorized.**

**Canterlot**

.

.

"Please Daddy don't go me and mommy will miss you alot"

"Don't worry son I'll be fine but take care of your mother for me and I'm sorry I can't stay"

"But who will protect mommy when there's a bad pony or some-"

"Nothing will happen to your mother Inferno I can promise you that but remember this I Love You"

Inferno said hugging his son as tight as he can. Tears grew in his sons eye and he let them flow over his shoulder. After the hug Inferno let go of his son and turned his head to face his Wife Celestia.

He slowly walked over to her and smiled as she did back but tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry I have to leave but The Queen is planing on getting more help from other country's and I can't let her so that"

Celestia nodded and hugged her husband. She could withstand anything situation anypony could throw at her but this was her hardest. Letting go of someone she really loved and maybe never seeing him again.

"I'm not saying goodbye I'm saying I'll be back so pick your head up girl and smile for me" said Inferno. Celestia slowly picked up her head and smiled with tears streaming down her face.

Inferno turned around and started walking out the golden double until he stopped halfway. He looked back and smiled with a single tear flowing down his cheek. He looked at what he created and loved and that was a brave little boy and a loving wife that will do everything to protect him for as long as they live even through she was the reason he was being sent on this mission in the first place.

.

.

.

_"Light is all we see in the time of darkness"-Anonymous_

_._

.

Inferno shot his eyes open to see the suns rays blinding his sight. He scrambled until his vision was getting clear. As his vision cleared he saw the exact same place where he was laid to rest.

The ground had scorches of the lightning bolts and many trees were burnt. He let out a heavy sigh and looked at his hoofs. They were covered in blood and he felt something on his neck. He touched his neck to find stitches and staples.

"How am I alive" he thought. As he thought he felt a pain moving in his back. He turned around to see his wings completely torn, cut, and ripped.

The trees sang with wind and the birds chirp into the distance. Inferno got up but the pain filled his body. He managed to stand but limp was his only option. He limped to the cliff that overlooked Ponyville and saw the town quietly sitting there as if he never left. He turned his head to face where he remembered the monster that attacked him. In the dirt was blood and marks of where it leads but Inferno chose to ignore it for now.

The sun was rising and dusk still wet the leaves. Inferno had started to make his journey toward the town even with the serious injuries.

.

.

.

Inferno walked the quiet dirt path leading to the town. He limped the whole way and fell a couple of times opening some of his old wounds. As he walked he kept thinking how is he alive and what happened to the thing that attacked him.

As he walked he touched his neck to fell the stitches. As he walked he saw Royal guards guarding the entrance to the town. As he approached the guards readied there swords.

"Halt, What brings you to Ponyville" said one guard.

"I am Red Inferno. Celestia's child and Captain of the Special Forces" said Inferno.

The guards went close to each other and nodded.

"Ok we shall let you pass but if you contain any weapon give it up" said the guard.

Inferno walked over to them and let them check him for weapons and didn't find any. As he entered the town the whole place was swarmed with guards and pony's hiding in their home.

He walked through the streets bloodied and crippled and got very odd looks from the guards. As he made his walk he saw Elite guards standing outside Twilights home and several barriers surrounding her home.

He decided to approach the home but was stopped again by the guards.

"None shall pass beyond this point" said The Elite Guard

"I am Red Inferno. Celestia's son" said Inferno once again.

"I don't care who you are NONE SHALL PASS" said the guard as he readied his weapon.

Inferno got face to face with the guard an several guards around him also readied there weapon. As the Elite guard was about to draw his sword he felt a pair of hoof touch his shoulder.

"Hold your weapons. He is allowed to pass"

"But Mam the Prince-"

"Let him pass guard or I shall have your rank demoted do I make myself clear Sargent"

The guard looked at Inferno and moved aside and Inferno looked back at him. As he passed him he saw a familiar face.

"Commander Falcon how long has it been" said Inferno.

Commander Falcon was a blue mare with a black mane and light green eyes. She was a unicorn with a cutiemark of a bird flying through the sky.

"Good to see Inferno. I thought you died a couple of days ago" she said.

"It appears that I am not but enough about that what happened here why is there so many guards" said Inferno.

"Well it appears that we got some assassins trying to kill The Elements. We haven't identified any pony's but they have a strange mark on there neck" she said.

"Any casualties" said Inferno worried a bit.

"Just one. She was stabbed on her side and it did do serious damage" she said.

"Who was it? Do you know" said Inferno more worried than ever.

"Rainbow Da-" was all Falcon could say before Inferno slammed against the door breaking it down. The shear pain was not enough to take down him.

As he broke the door guards readied there swords and many drew them. Inferno had no time to deal with these guards as he moved past them. Falcon gave the signal and it was clear.

Inferno looked everywhere to see blood and body's in bags everywhere. He looked all of downstairs to find nothing so he immediately went upstairs ignoring the blood from his re-open wounds.

He walked as fast as could upstairs to find The Mane six, Celestia and Luna with Colorful around a body. They saw him and gasped but he just pushed them aside. What he saw would forever change his life.

In the middle of the pony's was a blue mare covered in blood and barley breathing spitting out blood. Inferno dropped to knees and shed a tear on her body.

Rainbow Dash looked at Inferno and smiled and let more blood be released onto the floor.

"In...Inferno" she said barley.

"I'm so sorry Rainbow Dash I shouldn't have left you please fight you'll get through this I promise" said Inferno crying heavily.

"Please...don't make...another promise...I...I don't want...you to get hurt" she said spitting out more blood.

"No I promised you that I'll stay by your side no matter what and I failed you. Please don't go Rainbow Dash I love you please don't leave me" said Inferno putting his head against hers.

"I...Love...You...Infern...o" and finally closed her eyes with a single tear.

Inferno saw as she let out her final words. Inferno couldn't believe what he just witnessed. The love of his life gone forever because of him and his promises.

"Rainbow...Dash please wake up...don't leave me please I need you please wake up" said Inferno with tears flowing down his cheeks

She laid there motionless and Inferno out his head against her chest and started to cry more than the others. Inferno let all his tears get out his body and soaked the dead Rainbow Dash.

He looked at her and kissed her soft lips and stood up. The pony's all cried and looked at Inferno as he walked out the room. Inferno walked out the room and downstairs to one of the body bags. He opened it and saw a dead corpse with its mask off.

He turned the corpses neck and saw a tattoo of a snake wrapped around a knife.

"I swear Rainbow Dash that I will find your killers and make sure they suffer making them beg for there lives. This is my last promise"


	21. Funeral

**_Funeral_**

**_(A/N If any of you are still confused about Inferno and his father let me explain. First his father named him after him and during the memory's they will go back to_** **_the past and see his father thus both Infernos)_**

.

.

.

**Secret Service Field Agent "Red Inferno"**

**September 2, 2008**

**Elements have gathered and Rainbows family to attend her funeral**

**Ponyville Cemetery**

.

.

.

"She was literally the fastest flier in all of Equestria and nopony could ever beat her"."She was always loyal to us, her friends and we appreciated that of her as The Element of Loyalty"

"Now we stand at her funeral to acknowledge her for her loyalty and not as a friend but a sister" said Twilight.

The small pony's that came wept for Rainbows passing and the days weather only made it worse. There was rain but very lightly for not to wet the entire funeral. Clouds hovered above and made the sun rays not shine for a few more hours.

Rainbows family came all the way from CloudsDale to visit her. Her brother White Tiger, Mother Blossom Dash, and Father Rainbow Blitz. They all sat together and cried for the loss of another family member.

Inferno watched the whole thing from a cliff nearby as it was his fault the love of his life was gone. She loved him and he knew that but he was always gone and he never spent time with each other to truly express her love to him.

Next was Fluttershy and she cried out of all the pony's in the funeral. She barley made it to the stage and looked at all the sad faces."Ummmmmm...I...I really don't...k...know what to ...s...say except that Rainbo...w was my best friend. S...she saved me from bully's at Flight camp and help me discover who I truly was. She gave me the confidence to be who I am today and help me find live when I was a filly. I know this is hard for everypony but know that she will be with us in our hearts". Fluttershy flew off the stage crying once more and flew directly toward the animals that came to support her.

Next was Pinkie Pie. Her hair was all deflated and she also cried but her tears were light and gentle."Rainbow Dash was...

.

.

.

Inferno watched as each Mane six gave there views on Rainbow and said how she was like a sister to them and how she treated them with the most care and respect. With every passing moment tears fell from Infernos eyes and fell to the wet rock below him. He wore his military uniform and found the necklace that had her cutiemark.

After several more speeches they were ready to say there goodbyes to one another. Inferno watched as it was now empty at the cemetery and the rain started to get harder and thunder was heard from afar. The sun set made the day more sad and depressing.

It was now Infernos time to say his final goodbyes to Rainbow. He jumped from the small cliff and landed on his hoofs with his wings still bandages. With every step his hoofs got heavy with regret on leaving Rainbow and the image of her dying in front of him kept playing in his mind. On her grave read "Rainbow Dash, 1987-2008, The Fastest flier in Equestria and Best friend"

As he stood there thunder roared above him and the rain damped the fresh soil on Rainbows grave.

"I'm so sorry Rainbow Dash I should have been there when you were attacked. I'm no protector nor should you have ever loved me in this life and the next. Please forgive me I wanted for us to die old together but I was so foolish and left you alone and your friends. Your death is my fault and I should learn to accept that" said Inferno as he cried.

He used both his hoofs to dig into his uniform that he wore on the funeral. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace of her cutie mark given to him by WaterFall.

He looked at it and saw a small stain of blood and them saw it washed away by the rain. This necklace meant so much to both of them and now it was time to let it go.

Inferno held it in front of her grave and held it tightly but it started to slip from his hoofs. He tried to grip it tightly but the water made it slip an fall slowly onto her grave. Inferno hesitated and insisted on grabbing it but he resisted it.

Inferno looked at the grave and cried and heard so hoofs creep behind him. Inferno didn't care if it was assassin or mercenary all he wanted was to due right then and there.

"She was a beautiful mare wasn't she" said the voice from behind.

Inferno didn't say anything but look at her grave and cry."I know how hard this is for you Inferno but you can't fall to your knees because of one mistake"

Inferno then immediately knew who it was from the way they tried to cheer him up. He turned around and looked at Freeze and saw him holding a bouquet of flowers filled with multi colors just like the way Rainbows hair was, some were red and others blue.

"It was my mistake I shouldn't have left her alone" said Inferno.

"You can blame this all on yourself but don't grief when you should be looking for her murders" said Freeze.

"I just can't let go Freeze. She was the love of my life" said Inferno.

"Maybe things are better forgotten rather then remembered" said Freeze as he put the flowers in her grave. Inferno looked Freeze straight in the eyes and he just wanted to punch him right there.

"YOUR ASKING ME FORGET SOMEONE I LOVED THAT DIED BECAUSE OF ME" yelled Inferno as he started to cry again.

Freeze saw this and didn't respond but look at her grave and than Inferno.

"I'm not asking you to forget her all I'm asking you is to just place her aside in your mind" said Freeze.

"Freeze I know your intentions and I thought you would be better than this I really did" said Inferno.

"Inferno I know this hard for you but if you want redemption you need to make a choice. Come with me and we'll find the person who tried to kill her and The Elements. Or you can stand here and let her death be in vain. So chose Inferno what's it going to be"

Inferno looked at Freeze with blood shot eyes and stood there not saying a word. Freeze didn't say anything but sigh and started to walk away.

"I'm sorry Rainbow I tried to save you but I failed. I was never perfect but I really tried to love you I did. I guess this is good bye Rainbow Dash...

.

.

.

**(A/N**

**If your reading this than I changed what I put here but I deleted my sequel story because I feel that Infernos story still needs to be explained a little more so buckle up. It going to be a crazy ride**


End file.
